Seducción a medianoche
by Miko Dark of the Moon
Summary: Lady Hermione desea conocer el deseo y la pasión de un hombre que la desee a ella por igual, mientras que por las calles de Londres ronda un ladrón fantasma trayendo a la ciudad al atractivo y misterioso detective Potter, será él quien ponga fin a los delitos del fantasma o habrá venido a cumplir los deseos de lady Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es la primera historia que publico , es una adaptación de la novela de Jacquie´D Alessandro con los personajes de J.K. Rowling así que nada es mío ok, espero que les guste.

Seducción a medianoche

Londres, 1820

El Profeta:

¿Creen ustedes en fantasmas? La señora Lavander Brown ha sido asaltada y asesinada en su casa de Berkeley Square en un crimen idéntico al de lady Patil la semana pasada. El mayordomo de la señora Brown declaro haber oído extraños gemidos provenientes de las habitaciones privadas donde la dama guardaba su joyero. Al entrar en la estancia, el mayordomo descubrió el cuerpo sin vida de su ama y que sus joyas habían desaparecido, pero según informo, todas las ventanas y puertas estaban cerradas por dentro. Hechos que asemejan a lo acontecido en la casa de lady Patil, por lo que resulta evidente que la señora Brown es la última víctima del inteligente, diabólico, y aparentemente invisible y escurridizo criminal de Mayfair. En este momento todo Londres se hace dos preguntas: ¿Podrá ser realmente un ladrón fantasma? Y ¿Quién será la próxima víctima?

Tras asegurarse de que nadie la miraba Lady Hermione se escabulló del abarrotado salón de baile y recorrió el largo pasillo iluminado con velas. Aunque su corazón latía de anticipación, instándola a apresurase, se forzó a mantener un paso tranquilo. De ninguna manera quería llamar la atención sobre su persona.

La música y la risa, el zumbido de las conversaciones, y el tintineo de las copas se desvanecieron al alejarse del elegante salón donde transcurría la fiesta de lord y lady Lestrange.

Doblo la esquina y comenzó a contar las habitaciones… una, dos… aminoro el paso al acercarse a la tercera puerta.

De repente, tuvo la extraña sensación de estar siendo observada. Un acalorado rubor, el que siempre coloreaba su piel pálida de un rojo delator cada vez que experimentaba cualquier tipo de nerviosismo, le subió por el cuello y le encendió el rostro.

Se dio vuelta, escudriñando la zona, pero no vio a nadie. Estaba sola.

_Tienes la imaginación tan activa como siempre _

Esperando no parecer tan furtiva como se sentía, dirigió una última mirada a su alrededor y abrió la tercera puerta tras ella.

- Ya era hora que llegaras.

Oyó la voz justo a su lado, y Hermione apenas pudo contener el grito de sorpresa que le vino a los labios. Apoyándose contra la hoja de roble, observo la oscura biblioteca, iluminada por el tenue resplandor del fuego que ardía en la chimenea. Tres pares de ojos la escrutaron.

- Comenzábamos a pensar que no vendrías -dijo Lady Pansy Parkinson, apartando impaciente a Hermione de la puerta-. Con suerte, dispondremos de unos pocos minutos antes de que alguien note nuestra ausencia en la fiesta. ¿Qué demonios te ha retrasado?

-No fue nada fácil dar esquinazo a mi madre- dijo Hermione.

Como en todas las veladas, la condesa de Gatesbourne había considerado su deber el colocar a su única hija delante de cada uno de los solteros y con titulo que asistían al evento. Tales argucias solo servían para que Hermione se retrajera más de lo habitual, algo que disgustaba profundamente a su madre, quien no se mordía la lengua a la hora de expresar su desagrado.

Las tres amigas de Hermione intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron comprensivas. Conocían de sobra el carácter autoritario de la condesa.

-Bueno, nos alegramos de que ya estés aquí -dijo Ginevra Longbotton, condesa de Surbrooke, Ginny para las amigas, con una sonrisa-. Por un momento pensé que te habías fugado con un fantasma.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada a la hermosa recién casada que había regresado a Londres hacia dos días, tras una luna de miel de dos semanas por el Continente con su flamante marido.

Ginny prácticamente resplandecía de pura felicidad. La admiración de Hermione hacia la compostura serena y tranquila eficiencia de su amiga no conocía límites.

- ¡Porras!, Ginny, tu también no -dijo Luna Weasley, marquesa de Langston, con su habitual sensatez, otro rasgo que Hermione deseaba para sí misma. Luna se subió las gafas por el puente de la nariz y miro a su hermana con el ceño fruncido-. Esta casi tan loca como el _Profeta_, por no mencionar a muchos de esta velada. No puedes creer en serio que sea un fantasma el responsable de la reciente oleada de robos.

Pansy curvo la boca en la amplia y traviesa sonrisa que tantas veces asomaba sus labios.

-A menos que sea como el fantasma de nuestro último libro seleccionado. Aunque por supuesto, en_ El fantasma de Devonshire Manor _el único objeto robado era la inocencia de una dama. La historia es tan deliciosamente autentica…

-Razón por la cual convoque esta reunión de la Sociedad Literaria de Damas a esta hora -la interrumpió Hermione-. No hay mejor hora para un ladrón fantasma. Creo que deberíamos hacer una sesión de espiritismo similar a la descrita en el libro, para descubrir quién es este ladrón.

-En mi opinión, es una idea fantástica - dijo Pansy

-Y yo creo que El fantasma de Devonshire Manor os ha hecho desvariar -dijo Luna.

-Quizá -concedió Hermione-. Debo admitir que no he sido la misma desde que he leído el libro. -De hecho, su lectura había prendido un fuego inquieto en ella que no había sido capaz de sofocar-. La historia me ha cautivado. Me ha dejado fascinada…

-Tal y como debe hacerlo una historia de fantasmas -la interrumpió Pansy con una amplia sonrisa.

-Si, pero sobre todo, no podéis negar que también ha sido sumamente… -Hermione se aclaro la garganta y luego bajo la voz-: sensual.

-Lo ha sido, no cabe duda -convino Luna-. El titulo más adecuado podría haber sido El encantamiento de lady Eleaine.

-Por el muy delicioso Maxwell-agrego Pansy, abanicándose la cara con la mano.

-Si -dijo Ginny-. Maxwell ha sido… oh, Dios…

Sus palabras se desvanecieron en un suave suspiro, y Hermione, Pansy y Luna se mostraron de acuerdo con un murmullo. Teniendo en cuenta que los libros escogidos por la Sociedad Literaria de Damas eran mucho más escandalosos de lo que el nombre del grupo sugería, algo que no era fortuito, Hermione había sabido que la historia del fantasma sería algo más que un simple cuento de espíritus vagando por los cementerios. Pero no había previsto que Maxwell. El protagonista, fuera tan profundamente sensual. Ni siquiera el hecho de ser un fantasma había impedido que sedujera a la hermosa lady Elaine. Repetidas veces además. De maneras muy imaginativas.

-Ojala existiera un hombre así en la vida real -dijo Pansy-. Tan fuerte y valiente. Tan masculino y romántico…

-Tan apasionado. -Las palabras escaparon de los labios de Hermione antes de que pudiera contenerlas.

-Existe -dijeron Ginny y Luna al unisonó-, yo me case con él.

Ambas hermanas se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad.

La mirada de Hermione cayó sobre el vientre de Luna que comenzaba a redondearse por el bebe que levaba en su seno. La felicidad que sentía por sus amigas, que se habían enamorado y casado en los últimos meses, se mezclaba con una innegable envidia. Ella jamás disfrutaría del amor, el regocijo y la pasión que Luna y Ginny compartían con sus maridos.

No, ella no se casaría por amor. Hacía mucho tiempo que había aceptado lo inevitable; su padre concertaría su matrimonio, una elección basada únicamente en las ventajosas consideraciones de las propiedades, los títulos y el dinero. Como le habían recordado prácticamente desde que nació, no tenía ni voz ni voto en aquel asunto, y acceder sin quejarse a los deseos de su padre era lo menos que podía hacer, ya que ella ni siquiera había tenido la decencia ni el sentido común de haber nacido varón. Después de haber oído por casualidad la conversación que sus padres habían mantenido ese día, Hermione se temía que su boda estuviera más cerca que nunca.

Y aun así, su corazón soñaba con enamorarse. Con la pasión. Con un hombre que la mirara con un deseo ardiente.

En cuanto Hermione intento borrar esa fantasía de su mente, una nueva imagen se materializo en su cabeza. La de un hombre alto de rasgos sombríos, de pelo azabache y unos ojos verde esmeralda llenos de secretos y misterios. Un hombre rodeado por una tentadora y seductora aura de peligro. Un hombre prohibido para ella.

_Harry Potter…_

El nombre resonó en su mente con un mudo suspiro de pesar.

El si la miraba con deseo ardiente… una mirada que le incitaba a saber más, a conocerlo todo de él.

-si, las dos os habéis casado con hombres fabulosos y apasionados -dijo Pansy, poniendo voz a los caprichosos pensamientos de Hermione-, y de manera muy egoísta, debo añadir, pues solo habéis dejado bobalicones para Hermione y para mí. No existen hombres tan magníficos, Y Maxwell es solo un personaje ficticio.

Existía, Hermione lo sabía.

Pero jamás seria suyo.

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son de J.K. y la trama de Jacquie D Alessandro, así que nada es mío

Agradezco a **Thedarknessprincess****,****hermionegrangers y angel de acuario**por agregar a Seducción a medianoche a favoritos

Sin más dejo el segundo capítulo.

Seducción a medianoche

Capítulo 2

Lady Elaine había sufrido el mismo dilema respecto a Maxwell, su amante fantasma, en _El fantasma de Devonshire Manor, _y Hermione comprendía mejor que nadie los descorazonadores e imposibles sentimientos de la mujer.

-Las cosas que Maxwell le hace a lady Elaine… -dijo Luna con un suspiro-. Caramba no es de extrañar que ella no quisiera salir de casa.

Hermione contuvo un gemido cuando una cálida sensación se apodero de su cuerpo. El carácter escandaloso de la historia había conjurado toda clase de fantasías con Harry Potter como protagonista principal, imágenes que ella no podía apartar de su mente.

-Mi parte favorita del libro es cuando Maxwell se dedica a espantar a todos los pretendientes de lady Elaine -dijo Ginny-. Fue bastante diabólico e ingenioso.

-Mucho -convino Luna-. Me reí especialmente cuando hizo bailar al pato del plato del vicario, y luego lo hizo graznar.

-Maxwell hizo todas esas cosas porque no quería que ningún otro hombre tuviera a la mujer que el amaba y deseaba con toda su alma -dijo Hermione con suavidad-. Su dolor era tan palpable que podía sentirlo, y mi corazón sufrió por él. Los dos sabían que a pesar de sus sentimientos, las circunstancias les impedían estar juntos.

Si, y existían unas circunstancias no menos imposibles e irresolubles que aquellas entre ella y el hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

En su esfuerzo por desterrar aquellos pensamientos sobre lo que nunca seria suyo, Hermione trato de retomar la conversación sobre su idea de una sesión de espiritismo para atrapar al ladrón.

-Ciertamente, si una tiene que acabar embrujada por un fantasma, no hay mejor candidato que Maxwell.

-Oh. Estoy de acuerdo -declaró Pansy-. Es mucho mejor que el fantasma que ronda por la hacienda de mi tía Agatha. Se llama Gregory. Según tía Agatha es un viejo panzudo con gota y muy desagradable.

- ¿Por qué motivo cree tu tía que tiene un fantasma en casa? -pregunto Luna en tono dubitativo, subiéndose las gafas.

-Lo ha visto -respondió Pansy-. Y también lo ha oído. Al parecer no hace otra cosa que quejarse. Lo llama Gregory el gruñón.

- ¿Pero cómo puede oírle?-pregunto Hermione-. Tu tía Agatha, además de ser una dama muy querida, esta sorda como una tapia.

-Al parecer, Gregory no hace más que recorrer los pasillos quejándose de sus achaques en voz tan alta, que incluso tía Agatha puede oírlo.

- ¿Tu has visto a Gregory?-pregunto Ginny.

Pansy negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero oí un montón de gemidos la última vez que visite a mi tía.

-Oír gemidos y ver fantasmas son dos de las cosas que se describen en el libro, y de las que quería hablar -dijo Hermione-. Basándonos en el, creo que deberíamos realizar una sesión de espiritismo similar a la de lady Elaine. Solo que en lugar de intentar invocar un amante, intentaremos atraer al fantasma de Mayfair.

Los ojos de Pansy chispearon con interés.

-Ah, sí, ya lo habías mencionado antes, pero nos fuimos por la tangente. Me parece una sugerencia excelente. Por supuesto, no creo que tengamos éxito, pero no obstante, deberíamos probar, parece un entretenimiento interesante. ¿Cuándo y dónde sugerís que lo hagamos?

-Yo voto por mañana por la noche -dijo Hermione-. ¿Os viene bien?

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo -dijo Pansy sin titubear-. ¿Quién sabe qué clase de fantasma podríamos invocar o que secretos serian revelados en la oscuridad?

-Yo tampoco me lo perderé -dijo Luna-. Aunque por supuesto, convencer a Ronald de que me deje desaparecer de su vista durante una noche entera será todo un reto. Piensa que porque estoy embarazada me he convertido en algo tan delicado como una copa de cristal… aunque no puedo negar que su atención constante no deja de ser muy dulce y muy… hummm, estimulante. -Miro a Ginny-. Supongo que a tu marido tampoco le hará mucha gracia pasar una noche sin ti.

-Supongo que no. -Una amplia sonrisa curvo los labios de Ginny-. Pero estoy segura de que tanto Neville como Ronald estarán dispuestos a pasar algunas horas juntos en el club. Es bueno que nos echen de menos.

Una oleada de reprimidas emociones inundo a Hermione, y bajo la mirada. Las sombras que parecían haberse tragado sus pies en aquella estancia tan poco iluminada parecían la personificación del futuro sombrío que se cernía sobre ella.

-Sois sumamente afortunadas por tener unos maridos que os aman tanto -susurro, incapaz de disimular la tristeza de su voz.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Hermione?

La pregunta de Ginny, y su tierna caricia en la maga de Hermione, hizo que está levantara la mirada.

-Estoy bien -dijo, brindándoles lo que esperara una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Pansy frunció el seño.

-No te creo. Pareces indispuesta. Y muy preocupada.

_Lo estoy. Por esos pensamientos que me rondan la cabeza desde hace semanas sobre algo que nunca se hará realidad, sobre alguien que nunca será mío. _

Pero no podía admitir la verdad, ni siquiera ante sus mejores amigas. Se escandalizarían y le aconsejarían que orientara sus inclinaciones románticas hacia alguien más adecuado. Un consejo que cualquiera le daría a la hija de un conde que abriga una fascinación imposible por un hombre cuyas circunstancias distaban mucho de las suyas.

- ¿Te ha dicho tu madre algo que te ha contrariado? -pregunto Luna.

Hermione comenzó a negarlo, pero se contuvo, frunciendo el ceño para sus adentros. Después de todo, su formidable madre siempre le decía algo que la contrariaba. Como había hecho tan solo unas horas antes, y con respecto a un tema del que podía hablar con total libertad con sus amigas. Y eso la hizo de golpe a la realidad.

-Lo cierto es que si -admitió Hermione-. Por casualidad, oí a mis padres hablar hace unas horas sobre mi futuro. Al parecer, el duque de Eastling Tom Riddle ha expresado su interés en pedir mi mano.

- ¿El duque de Eastling? -repitió Pansy. La expresión en sus ojos reflejaba la misma consternación que Hermione sentía-. Pero el es… es tan… mayor.

-Apenas tiene cuarenta años -dijo Ginny.

-Mi padre no es mucho mayor -replico Pansy-. Además, su señoría ya ha estado casado. ¿Y qué fue lo que hizo con su esposa? Arrasarla a Cornualles, eso es lo que hizo. Adonde sin duda querrá arrastrar también a Hermione. -Volvió su afligida mirada hacia Hermione-. Cielos, no puedes irte a vivir a Cornualles. ¡Jamás volveríamos a verte!

Continuara…

porfa un review son gratis jeje


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes son de J.K. y la trama de Jacquie D Alessandro, así que nada es mío

Sin más dejo el tercer capítulo.

Seducción a medianoche

Capítulo 3

-Su esposa murió -dijo Hermione-. Hace ya un año y medio. Está preparado para volver a casarse.

-Me he imaginado que el viento soplaba en esa dirección cuando he visto que tu madre hablaba con el poco antes de que su señoría te sacara a bailar el vals -dijo Luna.

-Yo también -convino Ginny-. Es un hombre muy cotizado. Es rico y guapo.

-Si -acordó Hermione.

En realidad, la mayoría de las mujeres encontraba al duque, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros, muy atractivo. Pero para Hermione, su buena apariencia no tenía importancia. No cuando el exudaba la misma conducta glacial y distante que había visto en su padre durante toda su vida. Se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza al pensarlo, y la voz severa de su padre pareció resonar en sus oídos con aquel mantra que había oído incontables veces: Para lo único que vale una hija es para concertar una boda ventajosa para la familia. Pero ella anhelaba calor y pasión. No indiferencia y fría cortesía.

-Eres una mujer muy hermosa, una de las jóvenes más admiradas de la sociedad -le dijo Ginny en tono tranquilizador, dándole un pequeño apretón de manos-. Tu padre recibirá muchas propuestas de matrimonio por ti. He observado que compartiste un baile con lord McLaggen. Es un caballero decente.

-Y tan excitante como el color beis de las paredes - dijo Hermione con un suspiro-. Siempre tiene la misma expresión, no importa que este eufórico o lívido. De hecho, la única manera de saber cuál es su estado de ánimo es que el mismo diga si está contento o triste. No habla de nada que no sea de su nueva chaqueta. Se vuelve casi poético hablando de cada puntada. He llegado a pensar que me quedaría dormida durante el vals que baile con él. Además, esta calvo.

-No del todo -dijo Pansy-. Solo ha perdido un poco de pelo en la coronilla.

- ¿Y qué te parece lord Thomas? -pregunto Luna-. También has bailado con él, y es muy guapo. Y aun conserva todo el cabello.

- Es cierto. Pero, por desgracia, su cabeza es lo único que veo. No me habla a mí… sino a mis pechos.

-Me temo que eso es algo que les pasa a muchos hombres, sin tener en cuenta su estatura -dijo Ginny.

-Sí, pero la expresión de Thomas es tan lasciva que me pone los pelos de punta. Cada vez que me mira, pienso que va a relamerse. O a babear.

-Eso de babear es definitivamente asqueroso -dijo Pansy, arrugando la nariz-. ¿Y qué me dices de lord Finnigan? Es alto y guapísimo.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Es demasiado consciente de su excepcional apostura. No puedo imaginar que llegue a enamorarse de ninguna mujer cuando es obvio que está totalmente enamorado de sí mismo.

También parece muy distante.

-Mucha gente opina que tu eres distante, Hermione -señalo Pansy con su habitual franqueza-, cuando lo cierto es que solo eres tímida. Tal vez le ocurra lo mismo a lord Finnigan.

-Tal vez -concedió Hermione-. Pero no hay manera de malinterpretar su engreimiento.

-No te olvides de Draco Malfoy -interpuso Luna-. Todas lo conocéis. Es muy guapo, muy alto y para nada distante. Además de ser tremendamente rico.

Hermione meneó la cabeza.

-Estoy de acuerdo en que el señor Malfoy es todas esas cosas, pero eso no importa. Mi padre jamás tendría en consideración a un plebeyo, sin olvidar que es americano.

-Lord Krum te ha visitado en varias ocasiones -le recordó Ginny-. Es atractivo y parece muy agradable.

-Supongo. Pero es demasiado… -Busco una palabra que describiera adecuadamente al vizconde que, como había dicho Ginny, era muy agradable. Habían compartido una conversación interesante, pero a pesar de su bondad y aguda inteligencia, no había encendido ni la más leve chispa de interés en ella-Seco -termino finalmente-. Es como una tostada sin mantequilla.

-Bueno, pues es de lo mejorcito que puedes encontrar, nada que un poco de mantequilla y mermelada no pueda arreglar -dijo Pansy con un indicio de impaciencia en la voz-. A menos que… -entrecerró los ojos en una mirada especulativa, una expresión que provocó una ligera inquietud en Hermione-. No haces más que encontrarles defectos a unos caballeros que aunque no son perfectos, si son, ciertamente, aceptables. Y, por supuesto, preferibles a verte arrastrada a Cornualles por Riddle. La única razón que explique eso es que hayas puesto tus miras en otro sitio.

Un rubor ardiente encendió las mejillas de Hermione que agradeció para sus adentros la tenue iluminación. ¿Cómo había acabado aquella conversación adentrándose en aguas tan peligrosas?

-Mi único interés en este momento es realizar una sesión de espiritismo –dijo con firmeza.

-Me refiero a que parece como si ya hubieras puesto tus miras en otro hombre -replicó Pansy con la misma que no hemos mencionado.

¡Porras! Tenía que ser Pansy, que la conocía desde la infancia, quien se diera cuenta de su táctica de distracción.

- ¿Quién es? -pregunto Luna, con la cara encendida por la curiosidad.

_Alguien que jamás será mío._

Alguien que hacía que cualquier otro caballero palideciera en comparación.

-Nadie. -_Nadie que pueda deciros-. _Solo me siento intranquila porque sospecho que mi padre tomara la decisión dentro de un año, y los caballeros que tiene en perspectiva son demasiado… civilizados. -Las palabras parecieron salirle del alma, como si se hubieran abierto las exclusas de sus frustraciones-. Estoy muy cansada de tanta educada y comedida cortesía. Quiero un hombre que tenga interés en lo que digo y con el que pueda hablar de algo que no sea la moda, el clima y otras trivialidades por el estilo. No quiero limitarme a existir... quiero vivir. Quiero pasión, sentimientos, fuego. -Sus palabras sonaron desesperadas incluso a sus propios oídos, ¿Cómo no iban a darse cuenta sus amigas la desesperación que sentía?

Luna extendió la mano y cogió la de Hermione. Desde detrás de sus gafas, los ojos de Luna desbordaban una combinación de simpatía y preocupación.

-Para alguien como yo que es tan sumamente afortunada de poseer eso que tanto quieres, es comprensible tu deseo. Te mereces ser feliz, y espero con todo mi corazón que lo consigas.

-Estoy de acuerdo -la secundo Pansy, y Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

Las lágrimas anegaron los ojos de Hermione ante aquella muestra de compasión y lealtad. Y porque sabía que lo que ella realmente quería estaba, debido a las circunstancias, fuera de su alcance.

No queriendo darle más vueltas a un tema tan deprimente, Hermione dijo:

-Gracias. Quizás el que todas deseemos pueda cambiar la suerte a mi favor. En lo que respecta a mañana, ¿quedaremos a las nueve?

-Perfecto -convino Luna, mientras Ginny y Pansy asentían con la cabeza-. Pero creo que será mejor que ahora regresemos a la fiesta. Ron debe andar, sin duda, estirando el cuello, buscándome, preocupado de que haya podido ocurrirme algo. Cielos, cuando el bebe esté a punto de nacer, se tirara de los pelos, si es que para entonces no se los ha arrancado ya, y le dará un ataque de pánico.

Hermione sonrió brevemente ante la imagen que describían las palabras de Luna sobre su normalmente tranquilo marido. Estaba claro que el amor podía hacer que cualquiera perdiera la compostura.

Justo entonces Hermione oyó un suave clic. Se dio la vuelta con rapidez y clavo la mirada en la puerta cerrada.

-¿Habéis oído eso? –pregunto en voz baja.

-¿El qué? –respondió el trió en susurros.

-Me ha parecido oír como si alguien cerrara la puerta. –Corrió hacia ella y la abrió un poco, mirando a hurtadillas el pasillo.

Estaba vacío. Aliviada, respiro hondo, y detecto un leve olor a… algo. Algo que no lograba ubicar, pero que no le resultaba desagradable.

Se volvió hacia sus amigas.

-Evidentemente, estoy imaginando cosas.

-O quizás el fantasma de mi tía ronde por aquí –dijo Pansy con una amplia sonrisa-. En cualquier caso, es hora de que regresemos a la fiesta.

Hermione echo otra mirada al pasillo y, al ver que seguía vacio, les hizo una seña silenciosa a sus amigas para que la siguieran. Según se acercaban a la fiesta y resultaban más audibles los sonidos de risas, Hermione rezo para que nadie hubiera notado su ausencia.

…..O00O00O00O…..

Harry observo como lady Hermione abandonaba la abarrotada estancia. Había calculado muy bien su salida; nadie más pareció darse cuenta de que la joven se había escabullido de la fiesta. Pero claro, el se había fijado en todo lo que ella había hecho desde el momento en que llego a la velada de lord y lady Lestrange.

Manteniéndose arrimado a la pared se dirigió con discreción hacia el pasaje abovedado por el que ella había salido. Algunos invitados se percataron de su presencia, pero con aquella habilidad innata que poseía la aristocracia, reconocieron claramente que él no era uno de ellos, y dejaron de observarle. Sin duda, pensarían que era alguien del personal contratado. Lo que de algún modo era cierto. Había sido contratado para capturar a un ladrón asesino.

¿Podría lady Hermione estar relacionada de alguna manera con el criminal?

El instinto, que nunca le había fallado a lo largo de los años, le decía que no, pero por la partida furtiva de la joven, estaba claro que ella se traía algo ente manos. Y estaba resuelto a descubrir que era. Solo porque formaba parte de su investigación. Porque su entrenamiento y compromiso con su trabajo le exigían que no dejara una vía sin investigar. Desde luego no lo hacía impulsado por una irritante curiosidad y mucho menos por el deseo de averiguar lo que ella estaba tramando.

Entro en el pasillo y lo encontró vacio. Recorrió el área con la mirada, comprobando que no se había producido ningún cambio desde su exploración anterior. Al doblar la esquina, vio cuatro puertas. Visualizo en su mente los planos de la casa que había grabado en su memoria durante su inspección previa a la velada, cuando comprobó que todas las ventanas estaban cerradas a cal y canto.

Aminorando el paso, agudizo el oído ante cualquier sonido, pero no oyó nada salvo el zumbido apagado de las conversaciones de la fiesta.

Abrió sigilosamente la primera puerta. Un rápido vistazo a la decoración femenina le indico que aquella estancia era la salita de lady Lestrange y que estaba vacía. Continúo hacia la segunda puerta, detrás de la cual encontró el estudio de lord Lestrange, y entro en silencio. Al instante supo que no estaba solo. Pegando la espalda contra la puerta, recorrió con la mirada la habitación en penumbra. El escritorio era muy grande. Y había trofeos de caza colgados en las paredes. Altas librerías flanqueaban las ventanas.

Le llego un gemido bajo y gutural desde la esquina. Harry desvió la mirada hacia allí y entrecerró los ojos. Una mujer cuyo cabello oscuro y rizado solo podía pertenecer a lady Lestrange, estaba inclinada sobre el brazo del sofá de cuero con el elegante vestido recogido en la cintura y el trasero desnudo alzado en el aire. Y un hombre, de pie detrás de ella, con los pantalones bajados.

-Abre más las piernas.

La impaciente demanda del hombre fue seguida por un susurro de tela y un quejido femenino.

-No te atrevas a dejarme a medias como hiciste la ultima vez, Riddle.

¿Riddle? Harry hizo una mueca al oír el nombre y se fijo en el hombre. Aunque solo podía verle de perfil, Harry reconoció al duque. Tenía los labios abiertos y enseñaba los dientes en una mueca de placer. Harry no podía distinguir si lady Lestrange estaba disfrutando, pero por lo que le había oído decir, su señoría no se había molestado en hacer que disfrutara durante su última cita. Si pudo distinguir, por el contrario que el duque seguía estando más interesado en su propio placer que en el de su pareja. Por lo que sabía de ese hombre, tampoco le sorprendía. Por un momento se pregunto si a lord Lestrange le importaba siquiera su cita. Al parecer, los votos matrimoniales significaban muy poco para los aristócratas. Pero eso era algo que él ya sabía.

Ni el duque ni su pareja se percataron de su presencia, y el abandono la estancia con rapidez. Maldita sea ahora tenía grabada en la memoria la poco apetecible imagen de los dedos del duque apretando las nalgas de lady Lestrange. Un estremecimiento lo atravesó cuando se acerco a la tercera puerta que conducía a la biblioteca. Cerrando la mano en torno al pomo de latón, se detuvo a escuchar y oyó el murmullo inconfundible de unos susurros apagados. Abrió la puerta un poco.

-… no podéis negar que también ha sido sumamente… sensual. –Las palabras se desvanecieron en un suspiro, y Harry se quedo paralizado.

Reconocería la voz de lady Hermione en cualquier sitio. Pero ``_sensual´´ _no era la palabra que él hubiera esperado oír de sus labios.

-Nada detuvo la seducción de Maxwell.

¿Seducción? ¿Maxwell? Una sensación que se parecía demasiado a los celos inundo a Harry. ¿Quién demonios era Maxwell? ¿Y a quién demonios había seducido? No sería a lady Hermione…

-Las cosas que Maxwell le hace a lady Elaine…

Harry frunció el ceño, molesto consigo mismo ante el inmenso alivio que sintió al saber que Maxwell, fuera quién demonios fuese, había seducido a lady Elaine, fuera quién demonios fuese.

-Apasionado. –Lady Hermione pronuncio esa única palabra y una imagen inesperada surgió en la mente de Harry.

De él y ella. Envueltos en un abrazo apasionado. Las manos de ella sobre él, las suyas sobre ella, mientras la besaba en su boca, en todo su cuerpo.

Apretó los parpados para hacer desaparecer aquella imagen tan vivida. Maldita sea, se suponía que ella no debía hablar de ese tipo de cosas. Debería discutir sobre el clima o la moda. O de los últimos cotilleos.

Continúo escuchando, intentando descifrar de qué hablaban. La palabra ``_fantasma´´ _capto su atención. Al parecer lady Hermione y sus amigas creían conocer a un fantasma llamado Gregory. Acerco la oreja a la rendija de la puerta. Y apenas pudo contener el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Santo Dios, estaba claro que una de sus amigas la tal lady Elaine, había realizado una especie de sesión de espiritismo e invocado a un amante fantasma para sí misma y ahora lady Hermione y sus amigas estaban considerando la idea. Pero con una pequeña variación: iban a invocar al asesino fantasma para resolver los crímenes de los que todo el mundo hablaba. Menuda ridiculez. Estaba medio tentado a aparecer en su sesión de espiritismo y…

-¿Te encuentra bien, Hermione?

Harry reconoció la voz de lady Longbottom y se esforzó por oír la respuesta. Cuando lo hizo, se puso tenso. ¿Riddle? ¿El padre de Hermione estaba considerando una propuesta de matrimonio de aquel bastardo? Una imagen cruzo como un relámpago por la mente de Harry… la del duque doblegando a lady Hermione sobre un sofá de cuero como había hecho con lady Lestrange. Los dedos de aquel bastardo amasando la carne desnuda de Hermione. Empujando entre sus piernas.

Una neblina roja apareció ante sus ojos. Pensar en ese maldito tocando su… apretó la mandíbula con fuerza e intento desaparecer la imagen. Y hubiera tenido éxito si no fuera porque enseguida fue reemplazada por otra en la que el mismo era el protagonista. El que doblegaba a lady Hermione sobre un sofá. El que empujaba en ella.

Maldición.

Continuo escuchando con creciente tensión como las amigas de lady Hermione nombraban a un montón de caballeros de pura sangre que serian aceptables para ella. ¿Mc Laggen? Santo cielo, aquel hombre no era sino un calvo plomazo. Y en cuanto a Dean Thomas, Harry consideraba toda una hazaña el autodominio que había mostrado al no sacarle los ojos al vizconde después de que este se hubiera comido con la mirada los pechos de lady Hermione mientras bailaban. Con respecto a Seamus Finnigan no era para nada tímido; era un bastardo frio y distante con un genio terrible.

Y Malfoy, bien, Harry sospechaba que era mucho más de lo que aparentaba, así que sintió un gran alivio cuando Hermione dijo que su padre no consideraría a un plebeyo. De alguna manera, pensar en Hermione con Malfoy, un hombre fuerte y musculoso que las mujeres encontraban atractivo, le provocaba una incómoda sensación similar a un calambre. Y Krum… curvo los labios cuando oyó la afirmación de Hermione de que era un hombre seco.

… parece como si ya hubieras puesto tus miras en otro hombre. Uno que no hemos mencionado… ¿Quién es?

Harry se esforzó en oír la respuesta de lady Hermione. Ella negó que hubiera otro hombre, pero sospecho al notar su vacilación en su voz que no decía la verdad.

Hermione deseaba a otra persona. Seguramente a uno de esos lechuguinos* de la nobleza. Una extraña sensación se apodero de su pecho. Una venenosa mezcla de envidia, anhelo y celos.

Continuara…

O00O00O00O

Nota: agradezco los review que me han dejado a Luna lovengood y The darkness princess y espero que me sigan dejando algunos n.n

O00O00O00O

*Lechuguino: Se aplica a la persona joven que presume de madurez y que para hacerlo se viste con excesiva elegancia y se comporta afectadamente: _se cree que todo el mundo lo admira y no es más que un lechuguino. (aunque en lo personal a mi me suena a lechuga jeje)_


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes son de J.K. y la trama de Jacquie D Alessandro, así que nada es mío

Sin más dejo el tercer capítulo.

Seducción a medianoche

Capítulo 4

-Sera mejor que regresemos a la fiesta.

Las palabras atravesaron la neblina que lo había engullido. Cerró la puerta con rapidez y se quedo paralizado al oír el clic que esta produjo. Un sonido suave y apenas audible que, sin embargo, pareció resonar en las paredes.

¿Lo habrían oído dentro?

-¿Habéis oído eso? –era la voz de lady Hermione.

Maldijo a todos los demonios del infierno y dio un paso atrás. Recriminándose por su poca habitual imprudencia, busco una vía de escape. La segunda puerta estaba fuera de consideración por el duque y lady Lestrange, y la primera quedaba muy lejos, así que se dirigió a la cuarta y la abrió con rapidez. Justo cuando la cerraba a sus espaldas, procurando por todos los medios no volver a cometer el mismo error, oyó que se abría la tercera puerta.

Escudriño la cámara de una ojeada, aliviado de encontrarla vacía. Era otra salita. Santo cielo, pero ¿Cuántas habitaciones necesitan esos aristócratas? Un cuerpo solo tenía un trasero que acomodar en una silla.

Respiro hondo y se apoyo en la hoja de roble. Había escapado por los pelos. Por supuesto, dado el carácter de su misión, estaba en su perfecto derecho de deambular por los pasillos y asomarse por las estancias. Pero aun así, no deseaba ser descubierto escuchando a hurtadillas por una rendija de la puerta a lady Hermione y sus amigas. Hubiera sido una maldita humillación, un insulto para sus habilidades de detective de Bow Street, ser descubierto de una manera tan bochornosa. Y para colmo hubiera tenido que conversar con lady Hermione sin haberse preparado previamente para ello. Sobre todo si tenía en cuenta que las primeras palabras que se le venían a la mente cada vez que pensaba en ella era _te deseo._

Y maldita sea, parecía como si estuviera pensando en ella todo el rato. En ese momento oyó un sonido en el pasillo. Apretó la oreja contra la puerta y oyó el leve susurro de los vestidos. En cuanto el sonido se desvaneció, se asomo a hurtadillas al corredor. Lady Hermione y sus amigas acababan de doblar la esquina, de regreso a la fiesta. Bien. Se había preguntado qué era lo que ella estaba tramando y ahora lo sabía. Ya podía centrarse en lo importante: descubrir la identidad del ladrón y asesino fantasma. Excelente.

Después de descartar la idea de regresar a la fiesta tras el grupito de lady Hermione, para no arriesgarse a que pareciera que las había seguido, decidió revisar las ventanas de nuevo para asegurarse de que seguían cerradas. La experiencia le había enseñado que uno nunca pecaba de ser demasiado cauto. Pero incluso mientras realizaba aquella sencilla tarea, lady Hermione seguía ocupando sus pensamientos. Como había hecho desde el primer momento en que la había visto hacia ya dos meses. Un día que el maldeciría hasta su último aliento.

Aquella maldita mujer no era sino una pura distracción. Por dios, era culpa de ella que casi le hubieran pillado. Era culpa de ella que él se hubiera sentido impelido a seguirla. Incluso era culpa de ella que el supiera que se había escabullida de la fiesta. Mientras recorría el salón con la mirada, observando con detenimiento la estancia, buscando cualquier actividad que pudiera resultar sospechosa, sus ojos habían sido atraídos por ella una y otra vez. La única razón por la que él había sabido que había dejado la fiesta fue porque era completa y dolorosamente consiente de ella. Una maldita e irritante situación que el parecía, por desgracia incapaz de controlar.

Y pos si no era suficientemente malo andar preocupándose por una mujer cuando tenía que estar centrado en su trabajo, tenía a aquella en particular ocupando todos sus pensamientos. Sacudió la cabeza. Maldita sea, era una locura, y el no era más que un idiota, obsesionado por una maldita princesa. O por poseer una casa en aquella lujosa zona de Mayfair donde ahora mismo se encontraba. O por recibir una herencia de cien mil libras. Todas esas cosas que jamás serian suyas.

Había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo a no perder tiempo ni energía persiguiendo un sueño imposible. Era mucho mejor, y más sabio, fijarse metas más realistas. Una mujer como lady Hermione Granger resultaba tan inalcanzable para el que pensar lo contrario era completamente ridículo. De hecho, si él estuviera lo suficientemente loco para admitir ante todo el mundo aquella ridícula fascinación que sentía por ella, algo que solo haría tras recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, toda Inglaterra se reiría de él.

Y no obstante, seguía pensando en ella. Día y noche, aunque era peor por las noches. Cuando se acostaba solo en su cama, con la mirada fija en el techo, imaginando como sus dedos despeinaban todos esos rizos perfectos y recorrían toda aquella piel cremosa. Memorizando cada curva de ese cuerpo debajo de él, encima de él, mientras él se deslizaba en la sedosa calidez femenina…

Interrumpió sus pensamientos con una imprecación y se acerco a revisar la última ventana. Como las demás, seguía cerrada. En un esfuerzo por librarse de aquellos tortuosos pensamientos, salió de la habitación. Con intención de regresar con rapidez a la fiesta, se acerco a la tercera puerta. La puerta que ella había cerrado.

El instinto y alguna otra razón que se negaba a analizar en profundidad lo impulsaron a entrar en aquella estancia. Tras cerrar la puerta, respiro hondo, inhalando el olor a cera y al encuadernado de piel de los libros que llenaban las paredes.

_Esperabas encontrar un rastro de su perfume, ¿no es cierto?, _le pregunto su molesta y honesta voz interior.

Cansado, apoyo la cabeza contra la hoja de la puerta de roble y se paso las manos por la cara. Si, maldita sea, eso era exactamente lo que había esperado, que el perfume de Hermione todavía impregnara la estancia. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

_Lady Hermione es lo que te pasa, idiota._

Que Dios lo ayudase, la deseaba tanto que era inútil negarlo. La había deseado desde el momento en que había puesto los ojos en ella.

Con un anhelo visceral e intenso, diferente a cualquier otra cosa que hubiera experimentado antes. Un deseo que lo condenaba y lo confundía.

Con un esfuerzo se aparto de la puerta y cruzo la habitación para revisar la multitud de ventanas. Pero aquella era una tarea demasiado sencilla, una que permitía que sus pensamientos permanecieran centrados en el objeto de su deseo.

_Hermione._

Una parte de él quería, sencillamente, mirarla fijamente, embriagándose de la abrumadora perfección de su belleza. Harry jamás había visto una mujer tan exquisita. Estaba acostumbrado a la fealdad, tan acostumbrado, que la belleza no dejaba de ser una fuente constante de asombro. Pero nunca, de ninguna manera, podía igualarse a la belleza de Hermione. Porque esa era una belleza de absoluta pureza. Por supuesto, el conocía lo suficientemente bien a los aristócratas para saber que esa clase de belleza no se extendería a su interior.

Pero aun así, en la superficie, ella era perfecta. El cabello le caía en tirabuzones castaños y sedosos, con un brillo casi dorado a la luz del sol. El cutis era suave y cremoso. Unos hoyuelos simétricos flanqueaban una boca seductora y absolutamente perfecta. Tenía los pómulos marcados y delicados. Los ojos de un intenso tono castaño amielado. Solo había bastado una mirada de esos ojos para que Harry se olvidara por completo de la investigación del asesinato que lo había llevado a la casa de ella.

Pero también el lado más oscuro de su fascinación por ella le había golpeado en lo más intimo, como un puñetazo en el vientre. No solo quería admirarla desde lejos, sino que deseaba con desesperación abrazarla, deshacer aquellos perfectos tirabuzones dorados y sofocar ese condenado fuego que, de manera inexplicable, ella encendía en él.

¿Qué demonios tenia ella que lo hacía sentir de esa manera? Sí, era hermosa, pero no era como si él no hubiera visto nunca una mujer tan arrebatadora. Incluso había llegado a tontear con algunas damas de la aristocracia para descubrir más tarde que no eran de su gusto. Solo habían sido aristócratas aburridas, matando el hastió con un plebeyo. Un bocadito prohibido de las clases bajas, un hombre que no necesitaba relleno bajo la ropa para resaltar su musculatura, que las entretenía un rato antes de que regresaran a sus lujosas mansiones con sus abandonados maridos. Había encontrado a aquellas mujeres tan mimadas y superficiales que las olvidaba con rapidez una vez que se apagaba la pasión, igual que ellas lo olvidaban a él.

Así que ¿Por qué se sentía tan atraído por lady Hermione? A pesar de lo ridícula que era aquella situación, sus ojos se veían constantemente arrastrados hacia los graciosos pero enérgicos movimientos de ella cada vez que la tenía delante. Muchas damas de su clase eran tan condenadamente blandas y lánguidas que le recordaban al pan mojado. Como si fuera seda lo que tuvieran bajo la piel en vez de huesos. Pero lady Hermione caminaba como si tuviera un propósito en mente. Puntualizaba sus palabras con elegantes gestos de sus manos delgadas.

Durante las investigaciones anteriores, la había observado bailar en varias veladas y había sido incapaz de apartar la mirada de ella. Harry jamás había bailado, ni siquiera había considerado la posibilidad de hacerlo. Pero durante aquellos valses, mientras la observaba girar con agilidad y elegancia en brazos de algún afortunado bastardo, se había encontrado deseando ser aquel afortunado bastardo. Rodearla con sus brazos y hacerla girar por la pista de baile. Sentir la energía y la gracia de Hermione mientras se perdían en la música.

Tenía que ser algo más que la pose y la elegancia de lady Hermione lo que lo atraía. _Son sus ojos, _había susurrado su vocecita interior. La inocencia y la vulnerabilidad que brillaba en aquellas insondables y melancólicas profundidades. Podía ser. No estaba acostumbrado a ninguna clase de inocencia. Estaba claro que la novedad lo había afectado. Más que eso, lo había dejado fascinado. Y entonces, había querido robarle esa inocencia, quitársela y hacerla suya.

_Eres un buen ladrón. _

Su astuta conciencia emergió de la tumba en la que hacia mucho tiempo la había enterrado.

_Dinero. Secretos. Inocencia. Vidas… _

Con brusquedad, enterró aquella odiada voz interior en las más oscuras y húmedas profundidades de su alma de donde había escapado. Cerró los ojos y en su mente se materializo la imagen de lady Hermione. Si, maldita sea, eran sus ojos. Tenía unos ojos en los que cualquier hombre podría perderse. Y cada vez que la había visto desde aquella primera vez tenía que esforzarse para no caer en la tentación de ahogarse en esos relucientes ojos color miel. Y no podía ignorar la manera que ella tenía de mirarlo… como si también estuviera fascinada con él, algo que, obviamente, había malinterpretado. ¿Por qué la inocente hija de un conde dedicaría un solo pensamiento a un hombre como él?

_No lo haría, imbécil. Así que es hora de que te olvides de ella y te centres en lo que tienes entre manos._

Cierto. El asesino fantasma. Un sonido despectivo emergió de sus labios. Tenía que ser un fantasma. Por supuesto, no existía tal cosa. El responsable de la reciente oleada de crímenes era simplemente una persona. Una persona muy lista. Una persona muy lista que Harry tenía intención de atrapar.

-Puede que sea muy listo –masculló-, pero en algún momento cometerás un error. Y cuando lo hagas, yo estaré allí. Esperando.

_Y hablando de esperar…_

Termino de comprobar las ventanas, pues ya había demorado bastante. Había llegado la hora de continuar con su búsqueda. Y haría bien en recordar que estaba buscando a un criminal y no a un bello bocadito de la aristocracia. Tensó la mandíbula al pensar que ella estaba destinada al duque Riddle o a otro petimetre de la misma clase. De cualquier manera, una princesita de sangre azul como lady Hermione no podría nunca, jamás, pertenecer a un pobre diablo como Harry. Lo que era perfecto, ya que lo último que necesitaba era una princesa de sangre azul. Había suficientes mujeres por las esquina de Londres dispuestas a complacerle. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era apartar a esa mujer de du mente. Y lo haría. Comenzando desde ya.

Abrió la puerta un poco. Tras asegurarse de que el pasillo estaba vacío, Harry salió de la biblioteca. Estaba a punto de regresar a la fiesta cuando por el rabillo del ojo capto un ligero movimiento al otro lado del corredor. Girándose, dirigió su mirada entronada a la última ventana del largo pasillo. Y volvió a verlo. Una leve brisa hacía ondear la cortina de terciopelo azul.

En silencio se inclino para sacar el cuchillo de la bota. Se incorporo y con cautela avanzo hacia allí con todos los sentidos alerta. Cuando llego al final del pasillo, descubrió rápidamente al culpable.

La ventana, que él sabía que había estado cerrada, estaba ahora ligeramente abierta. Al examinar el cerrojo, Harry no solo observó que estaba abierto, sino que además alguien lo había dispuesto de tal manera para que pareciera que estaba en su lugar para cualquiera que se acercara a comprobarlo.

Con cautela abrió los cristales. El aire frio de la noche entro por el hueco. Tras asegurarse de que nadie acechaba en los arbustos de debajo, asomo la cabeza y recorrió con la vista el estrecho pasaje que discurría por el lateral de la casa. No había huellas visibles en la tierra blanda y húmeda.

De nuevo en el interior, inspecciono el alfeizar y la alfombra bajo la ventana. No había barro. Lo que quería decir que alguien había abierto la ventana desde dentro, y que nadie la había utilizado para entrar o escapar. No obstante, apostaría lo que fuera a que alguien había abierto la ventana con la intención de regresar más tarde y usarla para entrar en la casa. Por supuesto, si alguien del _Profeta_ descubría eso, no dudaría en especular con que un fantasma nunca dejaba huellas.

Tras cerrar la ventana, utilizo el cuchillo para cortar un pequeño triangulo de madera de la esquina del alféizar y colocarlo a modo de cuña entre el marco y el propio alféizar para crear un cerrojo provisional. Comprobó su trabajo para asegurarse de que era firme. Sería solo un apaño temporal, pero impediría que cualquiera entrara en la casa hasta que lord Daltry reemplazara el cerrojo.

Satisfecho, Harry se inclino a un lado de la cortina de terciopelo que había ala izquierda. No había nada salvo pelusas. Movió también la del lado derecho y lo inundo una sombría satisfacción al descubrir un destello dorado en el suelo. Inclinándose, recogió el objeto y lo coloco sobre la palma de la mano.

Una tabaquera. El esmalte tenía una representación de una escena de casa y estaba pujado en oro. Estaba claro que era un objeto caro. Y también resultaba evidente que no pertenecía a un fantasma. Un examen más minucioso no revelo iníciales. ¿Se le habría caído a la persona que había abierto la ventana? Podía ser. No estaba cubierta de polvo, así que no llevaría demasiado tiempo tras la cortina.

Harry se incorporo y deslizo la pequeña caja en el bolsillo. Tenia que revisar el interior de la casa de nuevo, luego examinaría el exterior para asegurarse de que no había nadie acechando por los alrededores, dos tareas que requerirían toda su atención, por lo que no tendría tiempo para pensar en otras cosas.

Gracias a Dios.

…..O0O0O0O…..

Cuando Hermione y sus amigas entraron en el salón, un par de voces masculinas dijeron al unisonó: -Aquí están.

Las cuatro se giraron a la vez. Ronald, lord Langston, y Neville, lord Surbrooke, estaban a no más de un par de metros. Sus miradas reflejaban una mezcla de curiosidad y sospecha.

-Sí, aquí estamos –dijo Luna con una voz radiante. Deslizo la mano por el brazo de su marido y le brindo una sonrisa igual de radiante -. Y aquí estas tu. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Ron arqueo una ceja.

-¿Qué donde me había metido?

-Sí. Te he buscado por todas partes. Creo que me habías prometido un baile.

-Como llevo clavado en este lugar el último cuarto de hora, desde donde por cierto tengo una vista excelente de la estancia, y no he visto ni rastro de ti hasta ahora, siento curiosidad por saber a que te refieres con eso de _por todas partes_ -dijo Ronald.

Luna agito la mano en un gesto ambiguo.

-Oh, aquí y allá.

-Evidentemente, _aquí_ no.

-Obviamente, mi querido marido, deberías de dejar de preocuparte por mí para que no me sienta tentada a aporrearte aquí mismo, en el salón de lady Lastrange. –Se subió las gafas-. No olvides que las cosas suelen encontrarse en el último lugar en el que se busca.

-Supongo que tú también me has estado buscando por todas partes –le dijo Neville a Ginny.

La diversión rezumaba en su voz, y Hermione se quedo sin aliento al observar la intima y ardiente manera en que miraba a su esposa.

-Naturalmente. Por supuesto, es casi imposible seguirle la pista a alguien entre una multitud como está.

Neville y Ron intercambiaron una mirada. En ese momento, ambos dijeron al unisonó:

-Se traen algo entre manos.

-No sé de qué habláis –dijo Luna alzando la barbilla con gesto dolido.

-¿No? –La duda estaba escrita en el rostro de Ron-. Las cuatro habéis desaparecido de la fiesta a la mismo tiempo, luego, de repente, reaparecéis sigilosamente…

-No hemos reaparecido sigilosamente –se sintió obligada a apostillar Hermione.

-Muy bien –concedió Ron-. Habéis reaparecido en la fiesta de una manera un tanto furtiva. –Su mirada se deslizo sobre las cuatro jóvenes y luego miro a Neville-. Sabes lo que está pasando, ¿verdad?

Neville asintió con la cabeza.

-Oh, sí. Resulta evidente que han leído otro libro.

Un rubor culpable encendió las mejillas de Hermione que, en silencio, rogo que ninguno de los caballeros se percatara de ello, pero sus oraciones fueron obviamente ignoradas cuando Neville centro su mirada en ella durante varios segundos.

-Y por lo que parece, es otro libro escandaloso.

-Lo que podría ser muy interesante –dijo Ron en tono pensativo-, especialmente si tenemos en cuenta las aventuras que originaron los dos últimos libro que escogisteis. ¿Qué están ahora leyendo las damas de la Sociedad Literaria?

-No tengo idea de que habláis –dijo Ginny, repitiendo las anteriores palabras de su hermana.

-Supongo que te das cuenta de que conozco formas de hacer que reveles tus secretos –dijo Neville con suavidad.

Un rubor favorecedor cubrió las mejillas de Ginny, pero ella apretó los labios y guardo silencio.

-¿Y tú? –Le pregunto Ron a Luna-. ¿Algo que alegar?

Luna se subió las gafas de nuevo.

-¿Te gustaría bailar?

Ron se rio entre dientes, luego se inclino hacia su esposa y le susurro algo al oído. Hermione no oyó lo que dijo, pero fuera lo que fuese, provoco que las mejillas de Luna adquieran un profundo tono escarlata.

-¿Qué han estado los caballeros mientras estábamos… indispuestas? –les pregunto Pansy con su habitual insolencia.

-Hablar del tema que está en boca de todo el mundo –respondió Neville-. Los recientes robos y asesinatos. Algunos se preguntan si el ladrón podría atacar de nuevo esta noche.

Si ese es el caso, es posible que lo atrapen.

-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó Hermione.

-Hay seguridad extra en la casa –dijo Neville-. Personificada en un detective de Bow Street. El señor Harry Potter.

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo durante varios segundos, luego volvió a latir con fuerza.

_Esta aquí. _

Continuara…

O00O00O00O

Nota: agradezco los review que me han dejado The darkness princess, Gaby de Brabant, sweetbelle, radamantyz, Renata y Smithback espero que me sigan dejando algunos n.n


	5. Chapter 5

Hola aquí les dejo el 5to cap ya saben los personajes son de J.K. y la trama de Jacquie D Alessandro.

…

En el cap anterior…

_-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó Hermione._

_-Hay seguridad extra en la casa –dijo Neville-. Personificada en un detective de Bow Street. El señor Harry Potter._

_El corazón de Hermione se detuvo durante varios segundos, luego volvió a latir con fuerza. _

_Esta aquí. _

…...

**Seducción a medianoche**

**Capítulo 5**

De inmediato comenzó a escudriñar la estancia.

Esperemos entonces que atrapen a ese rufián –dijo Luna.

O al menos eso pensó Hermione que había dicho. ¿Cómo iba a poder prestar atención a nada cuando él estaba allí?

Había conocido al detective de Bow Street dos mese antes por pura casualidad, cuando él estaba investigando una serie de asesinatos cometidos en Mayfair. Se había entrevistado con Hermione y su madre porque habían asistido a una velada en casa de una de las víctimas.

Harry Potter había cautivado su imaginación desde el instante en que entro en la casa de Hermione. La había dejado sin palabras. Sin aliento. Era diferente a cualquier caballero al que hubiera conoció en su muy protegida existencia, lo que no era una sorpresa, porque él no era precisamente un caballero. El detective era alto, ancho de hombros y musculoso, y poseía un irresistible aire de fuerza y competencia mezclado con un poco de peligro y una gran dosis de aventura.

Todo lo que tenía que ver con el la fascinaba. Su tamaño. Su piel morena por el sol. Su pelo espeso y oscuro que necesitaba un buen corte. Sus manos, grandes y capaces, llenas de callos. Esa voz profunda que poseía una ligera ronquera. Su mera presencia había reducido la espaciosa salita de su casa al tamaño de una sombrerera, y alimentando todas las fantasías secretas y los sueños románticos que ella había mantenido enterrados en su corazón durante años. El ejercía ese efecto sobre ella en cada uno de sus encuentros.

Era la personificación del hombre que había vivo siempre en los anhelos más secretos e intrépidos de Hermione. Un hombre que ella no había creído que existiera más allá de su acalorada imaginación.

Hasta que lo tuvo delante de ella. Y casi le había detenido el corazón. Un corazón que lo había reconocido al instante como un hombre fuerte, apasionado, integro. Un hombre en el que se podía confiar. Un hombre capaz de hacer las cosas, de tomar decisiones, decisiones que nada tenían que ver con a qué hora llegaría al club o que mano jugar.

Un hombre intrépido.

Un hombre que… dadas las grandes diferencias sociales que había entre ellos, nunca, jamás, podría ser suyo.

¿Cuántas veces se había dicho así misma que se olvidara de él? ¿Centenares? ¿Miles? Pero el parecía haber echado raíces en su mente, llenándola de anhelos que, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por reprimirlos, se hacían más fuertes cada día. Anhelos que el libro de _El fantasma de Devonshire Manor _no había hecho más que alimentar…

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron ante la imagen de Harry. Estaba parado cerca de la puertaventana que conducía a la terraza, examinando la multitud con su vista de lince. Sus rasgos tallados en granito, la mandíbula inflexible y la nariz, que sin lugar a dudas se le había roto en alguna ocasión, hacían juego con su determinación. Un hombre con un propósito en mente. Un hombre resuelto a conseguir lo que quería. Un hombre que en ese momento poso su verde mirada en ella.

Y, de repente, todas las cosas y toda la gente que ocupaba el espacio entre ellos parecieron desvanecerse. Desaparecieron igual que el tintineo de las copas, las conversaciones, las risas y el sonido de la música. Todos los invitados parecieron difuminarse lentamente ante sus ojos. Hermione no oyó nada más que los violentos latidos de su corazón. No vio a nadie más que al hombre vital, misterioso y musculoso que estaba al otro lado de la habitación. No sintió nada más que la misma cruda y salvaje excitación que le disparaba el pulso cada vez que posaba los ojos en él.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por el espacio de varios latidos. Algo brillo en los ojos masculinos. Un ardiente destello que incluso desde el otro lado de la estancia encendió a Hermione, haciéndole encoger los dedos de los pies dentro de las zapatillas de satén. Durante un instante, llego a pensar que él cruzaría la habitación hacia ella. Pero entonces, el se puso rígido y solo le brindo una casi imperceptible inclinación de cabeza antes de centrar su atención en otra cosa.

Hermione intento apartar la mirada de él, pero no pudo. Harry le dirigió al abarrotado salón una última mirada, una que esquivo la de ella, y luego salió por la puertaventana a la terraza.

-¿Hermione?

La voz de Pansy pareció llegar desde muy lejos. Hermione parpadeo dos veces antes de volverse hacia su amiga.

-¿Sí?

-¿De verdad te encuentras bien? –No había manera de malinterpretar la preocupación en la voz de su amiga.

Santo Dios, no lo sabía con certeza. Lo único que sabía era que quería acercarse a aquella terraza. Cruzar aquellas puertas de cristal y seguir al único hombre que había sido incapaz de borrar de su mente. Solo quería verlo una vez más. Sentir el calor de su mirada una vez más.

Pero, por supuesto, no podía hacerlo.

Centrando la atención en sus amigas, comento con lo que esperaba que fuera un tono tranquilizador:

-Estoy bien. De verdad. Solo un poco cansada. –Sin poder evitarlo su mirada regreso a la puertaventana.

_Nadie tiene por que saberlo._

Respiro hondo y enderezo la espalda. Luego con firmeza, aparto la culpa y la cobardía a un lado.

-Veo que mi madre está sentada cerca de las palmeras. Creo que me uniré a ella durante un reto. Voy a averiguar si le ha echado el ojo a un vizconde joven y guapo.

-Y yo creo haber oído el inicio de un vals –le dijo Ron a Luna-. ¿Me concedes este baile?

La pareja se encamino hacia la pista de baile, seguida de Ginny y Neville. Poco después, Hermione vio que Pansy hacia una mueca de desagrado como si hubiera tomado algún bocado agrio.

_¡Porras!, acabo de divisar a Draco Malfoy –murmuro su amiga.

Hermione se dio vuelta y vio al rico americano, cuya fortuna le aseguraba un puesto en la lista de invitados de todas las anfitrionas, charlando con un grupo de caballeros cerca de la ponchera. Pansy no disimulaba la aversión que sentía por el seño Malfoy, aunque Hermione no conocía el origen de esa antipatía.

-No hay manera de librarnos de ese hombre ordinario –se quejo Pansy por lo bajo-. Es como el polvo… ningún lugar se libra de él. Si me disculpas… -se apresuro a desaparecer entre la muchedumbre.

Hermione miro a la puertaventana otra vez, y luego a su madre al lado de las palmeras. De nuevo se dijo con firmeza que no podía seguir a Harry. Si su madre sospechara por un instante que Hermione estaba considerando la posibilidad de seguir a un hombre a la terraza, la cogería por las orejas y nunca más volvería a perderla de vista.

-_Mama no tiene por que saberlo, _-susurro una vocecita interior-. _Nadie tiene__por que saberlo._

Hermione se quedo inmóvil. Siempre había anhelado vivir una aventura, y puede que esa fuera su última oportunidad. Lo cierto es que no habría ninguna aventura para ella una vez que tuviera que unirse de por vida a algún horrible y arisco duque o alguien por el estilo.

Una oleada de resentimiento hacia las rígidas normas bajo las que vivía, bajo las que siempre tendría que vivir, la atravesó. Toda una vida de educación, de estar sometida a las reglas de la aristocracia y al yugo opresivo de su madre la había obligado a representar la perfecta imagen de la prefecta hija de un conde.

Con muy pocas excepciones, cada minuto de su vida estaba planificado y programado, organizado y supervisado por la mirada afilada de su madre y, cuando se tomaba la molestia, por el severo rostro de su padre. Era solo cuestión de tiempo, y sospechaba que ya no le quedaba mucho, que el control de su vida fuera asumido por su marido. Un hombre que sin duda la tendría en tan poca consideración como sus padres.

Una estranguladora emoción atrapo a Hermione, una que solo permitía que se apoderara de su alma durante la oscuridad de la noche. Una mezcla de desesperación, cólera, anhelo, resentimiento y deseo la inundo, casi asfixiándola con su intensidad, amenazando con romper la fachada que mostraba al mundo.

Por fuera, era perfectamente educada, implacablemente pulcra e infinitamente recatada hija de conde. Pero por dentro… por dentro su alma bullía con todas las emociones, anhelos y necesidades que reprimía de manera implacable. Dentro de ella, vivía la joven atrevida e intrépida que deseaba ser. La mujer que siempre sabía lo que tenía que decir. La mujer que no tenía ningún problema en superar su dolorosa timidez. Una mujer que era admirada por algo más que su aspecto, su ropa, su titulo o su fortuna familiar. Una mujer que era deseada. Necesitada. Amada. Que no solo era un caro adorno que vender al mejor postor.

Una mujer que era libre para tomar sus propias decisiones.

Volvió a desviar la mirada a la puertaventana, a la oscuridad que había más allá. Y una vez más el ruido que le rodeaba se desvaneció, reemplazado ahora por el tictac inexorable de un reloj. El del tiempo que se le escapaba de las manos.

Antes de poder contenerse, cruzo el salón de baile. Su mente le gritaba que se detuviera, pero sus pies se negaban a obedecer. El sentido común le decía que era un error, pero su corazón se negaba a escucharlo.

Se detuvo delante de la puertaventana. Su reflejo en el cristal mostraba a una joven con los ojos brillantes por una combinación de excitación y temor. Una joven cuyos labios estaban separados debido a la falta de aliento.

Una joven a punto de embarcarse en una aventura.

Se detuvo solo para asegurarse de que su madre seguía charlando y luego se escabullo por la puerta y se interno en las sombras de la noche. Se aparto con rapidez del círculo de luz que iluminaba la terraza a través de las ventanas del salón y de inmediato fue engullida por una densa oscuridad. El corazón le latía con fuerza cuando descendió las escaleras de piedra que conducían a los jardines. Una vez allí, se pego a la áspera pared de ladrillo e intento normalizar su respiración jadeante.

La oscuridad la rodeo, envolviéndola en algo parecido a una manta sofocante. El corazón se salto un latido, luego siguió latiendo con violencia. Después de un momento, tanto su respiración como el ritmo de su corazón se estabilizaron y Hermione se obligo a seguir respirando lenta y profundamente, hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad.

Las nubes ocultaban la luna y las estrellas, cubriendo el cielo con un manto oscuro e impenetrable. Una brisa helada hizo susurrar las hojas de los árboles y penetro la fina muselina del vestido de Hermione. La amenaza de lluvia flotaba en la niebla, pero ella lo percibió mientas aspiraba el embriagador perfume de la noche.

Y de la libertad.

Mirando con atención a través de la densa oscuridad, noto con alivio que estaba sola.

Estaba claro que el tiempo, frio y húmedo, no aminaba a los invitados a aventurarse fuera. A ninguna excepto a uno: Harry Potter.

Pero ¿Dónde estaba?

Con los sentidos alerta, Hermione se abrió paso lentamente por el perímetro en sombras del jardín, obligándose a recordar que Harry no se encontraba lejos. Incluso así todo su ser la incitaba a regresar a la seguridad del abarrotado salón de baile, a abandonar aquel oscuro lugar donde acechaban maldades desconocidas. Todo su ser le pedía regresar, excepto su corazón y ese reloj interno que marcaba aquel tictac inexorable.

_No estás sola, _le susurraba su corazón. Si. Harry estaba allí. Y ella tenía que encontrarlo.

Cuando llego al fondo del jardín, se detuvo. Se rodeo con los brazos en un fútil esfuerzo por protegerse del frio, y miro a su alrededor, pero no vio señal alguna de él. A menos que estuviera oculto entre los densos setos, o tras uno de los enormes arboles que había delante de ella. Estiro el cuello para cerciorarse de que no era así. Quizá se había aventurado en las cuadras, un lugar oscuro y peligroso en el que ella no tenía intención de entrar, o había regresado a la mansión.

Justo lo que ella debería hacer. Antes de que alguien la descubriera. O de que pillara unas fiebres por el frio.

Maldición, para una vez que había hecho acopio de valor, que había pasado a la acción, no había pasado nada emocionante. Su primera aventura, ciertamente no se había desarrollado como ella había esperado. Su buen juicio le decía que lo mejor era que no hubiera encontrado a Harry. Solo Dios sabía que podría haber ocurrido si hubiera dado con él en la privacidad del jardín.

Una imagen de él rodeándola con los brazos, besándola con aquellos labios hermosos que a pesar de pertenecer a una boca dura lograban parecer suaves, se materializo en su mente, enviando un escalofrió por su espalda.

Tragándose la decepción, se giro hacia la casa.

De repente, un brazo musculoso le rodeo la cintura con fuerza, arrastrándola hacia atrás, y atrapándola contra un cuerpo que parecía un muro de piedra. El aire se le escapo de los pulmones. Antes de que pudiera reunir el suficiente aliento para gritar, vio el destello plateado de un cuchillo. En ese mismo instante, sintió la presión fría de la hoja contra la garganta.

-Si grita, será el último sonido que salga de su boca.

La ruda advertencia fue susurrada al oído de Hermione, y durante varios frenéticos segundos, se quedo paralizada, inmovilizada por el terror, con el corazón encogido por el miedo. Luego sintió que la dominaba el pánico y un desesperado instinto por luchar, un deseo que a duras penas logro contener para no acabar con la garganta rebanada.

Su asaltante la arrastro a lo más profundo de las sombras, detrás de uno de los enormes olmos. Con habilidad, él le dio la vuelta, inmovilizándola entre su propio cuerpo y el árbol. Luego le capturo las dos manos con las suyas, apresándola con unos dedos firmes y llenos de callos, y le levanto los brazos por encima de la cabeza. La dura corteza del tronco le araño las muñecas a través de la fina muselina del vestido. Hermione sintió como la fría hoja del cuchillo se apretaba contra su garganta y el calor del cuerpo masculino que la quemaba desde el pecho a las rodillas.

Inmovilizada por el peso de aquel hombre y estremeciéndose de medio, alzo la mirada a su asaltante. Y se lo quedo mirando.

Era Harry Potter. Cuyos rasgos sombríos y angulosos parecían estar tallados en granito. La mirada masculina se deslizo por su rostro, y el reconocimiento brillo en sus ojos, seguido por una llamarada de fuego que dejo a Hermione sin el poco aliento que el miedo no le había robado. Sin embargo, el alivio de saber que él la había reconocido fue muy breve, cuando en vez de bajar el cuchillo y soltarla, su rostro severo se volvió aun más intimidante. ¿Sería posible que, después de todo, él no la hubiera reconocido?

Hermione se humedeció los labios resecos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás en un intento por aliviar la presión del cuchillo.

-Señor Potter… soy Hermione Granger.

El permaneció en silencio durante algunos segundos, con los ojos clavados en los de ella. Finalmente, abrió la boca y mascullo una obscenidad que provoco un profundo sonrojo en las mejillas de Hermione. Lo sintió retirar el cuchillo un poco, hasta que el filo dejo de presionarle la piel, aunque no bajo el arma.

-Ya veo, ¿qué demonios está haciendo aquí afuera?

Su voz era rasposa y ronca, y provoco otro escalofrió en la espalda de Hermione. Con una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir, logro responderle:

-Estaré encantada de decírselo en cuanto aparte ese cuchillo de mi garganta.

En lugar de acceder al instante, el entrecerró los ojos.

-Tiene suerte de que no le haya rebanado esa maldita garganta.

Ella arqueo las cejas.

-Eso parece. Pero a menos que aun tenga intención de hacerlo, le pido que baje el arma.

Sin apartar la mirada de ella, el bajo lentamente el cuchillo, y ella trago aire. Sin embargo, Harry no le soltó las manos ni retrocedió.

Con el miedo ligeramente aplacado, fue plenamente consciente de él. El duro cuerpo masculino descansaba contra el de ella y emitía un calor intenso. Una mano grande y callosa, le sujetaba las suyas por encima de la cabeza. Y el fuego ardía en la mirada masculina. De repente, Hermione dejo de sentir frio. De hecho, se sentía como si estuviera envuelta en llamas.

Hermione respiro hondo y capto la sutil fragancia de Harry. Era limpia y agradable, y, de alguna manera, le resultaba familiar. A diferencia de los caballeros que concia, Harry no olía a colonia. Solo olía a limpio, a jabón y a piel cálida, pero con un toque de intrepidez y oscuro peligro. El olor la embriago, y una vez más se encontró conteniendo el aliento durante un buen rato.

Luego su sentido común regreso, exigiéndole que la soltara. Que diera un paso atrás. Pero sus labios se negaron a formar las palabras.

-Ya he bajado el cuchillo, ahora debe contestar a mi pregunta –le dijo el bruscamente-. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí afuera?

-Yo… -_Te estaba buscando. Esperaba poder verte una vez más. Jamás me atreví a soñar que te sentiría tocándome… _-necesitaba respira un poco de aire fresco.

El ceño de Harry se hizo más profundo.

-¿Se ha aventurado a salir usted sola para respirar un poco de aire fresco?

Su tono le indicaba claramente lo tonta que la consideraba, y un vergonzoso rubor le subió por el cuello. Antes de que pudiera pensar en alguna respuesta que no fuera admitir que sabía que no estaría sola, que sabía que él estaba en el jardín, Harry continúo:

-¿Dónde demonios esta su carabina? ¿Acaso no conoce la reciente oleada de crímenes? ¿Qué hay ladrones y asesinos y multitud de peligros acechando en la oscuridad? De todas las estupideces que…

-Pero no estaba sola. –La verdad surgió de los labios de Hermione antes de que pudiera contenerla.

Él se mantuvo inmóvil aunque su expresión se volvió lacónica.

-Ya veo. –Echó una rápida ojead a su alrededor-. ¿Dónde se ha metido el caballero? –pareció escupir la última palabra.

Tras un momento escalofriante, la cólera se abrió paso a través de los resto de miedo y sorpresa de Hermione y de la acalorada conciencia que tenia de él. Estaba claro que el no solo pensaba que era tonta, sino además era promiscua. Hermione no se habría aventurado en el jardín sin considerar los riesgos. Y en cuanto a lo de ser promiscua, nada más lejos de la verdad, pues solo había que ver los hechos. Sus pensamientos privados y deseos secretos no contaban. ¡Porque jamás había sido besada!

Hermione alzó la barbilla y le sostuvo la mirada.

-Está justo delante de mí. Aunque por la manera en que me arranco del camino, en que casi me rebano la garganta y que aun asa continua maltratándome, no me inclino a describirle como un caballero.

La mirada masculina se deslizo con atrevida minuciosidad, demorándose un buen rato en la piel desnuda que sobresalía del corpiño antes de volver a los ojos de Hermione. Una oleada de calor la inundo. ¿Habría notado el frenético palpitar de su corazón… o solo lo percibía ella?

-Nunca me he considerad un caballero –dijo él en tono de mofa, dejando claro que no le importaba lo que ella pensara al respecto.

-¿Trata a todas las mujeres con las que queda en el jardín de una manera tan bárbara?

-No estaba enterado de que tuviéramos una cita, lady Hermione.

-Sabe tan bien como yo que no la teníamos.

-Bien, pues. En cuanto a mis modales bárbaros, no confío en nadie que me siga los pasos. Algo que usted haría bien en recordar dada su costumbre de andar a hurtadillas por lugares en los que debería estar.

La irritación de haberse visto atrapada en una situación tan humillante y por que fuera él quien la hubiera pillado, le hizo enderezar la espalda.

-L e aseguro que no estaba andando a hurtadillas. Lo vi abandonar el salón y… deseaba hablar con usted. Sabía que usted podría protegerme de cualquier peligro que acechara en la oscuridad.

-¿De veras? –Las palabras fueron dichas con un sedoso susurro que ella sintió contra la mejilla-. ¿Y quién se supone que va a protegerla de mí?

La pregunta, la intensidad especulativa con la que la estaba mirando, como si estuviera decidiendo desde que ángulo abalanzarse sobre ella, la dejo sin aliento. Se humedeció los labios resecos, observando cómo los indagadores ojos de Harry se volvieron más oscuros al notar aquél gesto.

-¿Necesito que me protejan de usted, señor Potter?

_Continuara…._

_0o0o0o0oo0_

_N/A: Les dejo un adelanto del próximo cap y espero muchos rewies jeje_

…_..._

_-Deliciosa –masculló-. Demonios, sabía que olería de una manera deliciosa. –Las últimas palabras fueron dichas con un ronco gemido-. ¿Qué perfume usa?_

_¡Cómo podía esperar el que ella le respondiera? Con esfuerzo, Hermione logro decir:_

_-Vainilla. Es mi…olor favorito_

…


	6. Chapter 6

Hola aquí les dejo el cap 6 ya saben los personajes son de J.K. y la trama de Jacquie D Alessandro.

…

En el cap anterior…

-¿De veras? –Las palabras fueron dichas con un sedoso susurro que ella sintió contra la mejilla-. ¿Y quién se supone que va a protegerla de mí?

La pregunta, la intensidad especulativa con la que la estaba mirando, como si estuviera decidiendo desde que ángulo abalanzarse sobre ella, la dejo sin aliento. Se humedeció los labios resecos, observando cómo los indagadores ojos de Harry se volvieron más oscuros al notar aquél gesto.

-¿Necesito que me protejan de usted, señor Potter?

…...

**Seducción a medianoche**

**Capítulo 6**

El silencio se extendió entre ellos. ¿Estaría el sintiendo la misma tensión que ella? ¿Podría oír los latidos de su corazón? Dios sabía que ella lo hacía. Los oía y los sentía. Rosando en sus oídos. Palpitando en su garganta. Pulsando entre sus muslos.

-Cualquier mujer lo suficientemente tonta como para aventurarse a salir sola en la oscuridad requiere protección. Por su bien, espero que no lo vuelva a hacer de nuevo –dijo él finalmente.

Luego le soltó las muñecas y dio un paso atrás.

De inmediato, Hermione echo de menos su calor. El tacto de los dedos firmes que le rodeaban las muñecas. El enorme cuerpo que la atrapaba contra el árbol. El sutil aroma que le envolvía.

Pero, a la vez que echaba de menos su cercanía, el enojo le hizo alzar la barbilla.

-Le aseguro que no soy estúpida. Como le eh dicho, sabía que usted estaba aquí fuera y quería hablarle.

Harry arqueó una de sus cejas negras.

-Podría haber hablado conmigo en el salón.

¿Bajo la mirada autoritaria y escrutadora de su madre? Ni hablar. Si su madre sospechara por un instante la fascinación que sentía por el señor Potter, se encargaría de que Hermione no volviera a verlo nunca más.

-El salón no es el lugar idóneo para mantener una conversación de carácter privado.

Los ojos de Harry centellearon en la oscuridad. Hermione podía sentir como la evaluaba. La mirada de él se deslizo sobre ella como si fuera una ardiente caricia. Tan ardiente que dejo de notar el aire frio de la noche.

Colocando una de sus enormes manos en el tronco del árbol junto a la cabeza de Hermione, el se inclino hacia delante y murmuro en voz baja:

-Bueno, milady, entonces hable. Aquí disponemos de la máxima privacidad posible.

¿Qué hablara? Santo Dios, si apenas podía respirar. Su proximidad, la calidez que emanaba de él, su perfume embriagador y absolutamente masculino, la abrumaban. La despejaban de todo raciocinio. De su capacidad para hablar. Quería tocarlo. Deslizar la yema de sus dedos por la endurecida mandibular recién afeitada. Explorar la textura de su piel. Meter los dedos entre aquellos espesos cabellos para ver si eran tan sedosos como parecían

Y luego saborearlo… rozar sus labios contra con los suyos. Descubrir si esa boca firme e inflexible podía ser… flexible. Experimentar lo que en su corazón sabia que sería un beso demoledor. Porque seguro que un hombre como Harry sabría como besar a una mujer. Y solo Dios sabía lo mucho que quería ser besada. Por él. Por aquel hombre que había sido el protagonista de incontables fantasías sensuales.

En ese momento, Hermione quería enterrar la cara contra la sólida columna del cuello de Harry y, sencillamente, inspirarlo. Absorber su calor y su fuerza, y s delicioso aroma.

-¿Y bien, milady?

Su cálido aliento le acaricio la mejilla, encendiéndole la piel. Responderle... tenía que responderle. Antes de que el concluyera que se había quedado muda como una tonta. Busco algo que decir y se aferro a lo primero que le paso por la cabeza.

-El fantasma. –Las dos palabras escaparon de sus labios de manera impulsiva-. Me… gustaría hablar del fantasma con usted. –Apenas logro contener el gemido de horro que le salió de la garganta.

Santo Dios, ¿qué estaba diciendo?

-¿Qué fantasma?

Maldición, ahora que se había metido en ese berenjenal no podía dar marcha atrás.

-El mismo asesino fantasma que usted intenta atrapar.

-Quiere decir el ladrón asesino que atraparé.

-Eh… sí

-¿Qué sucede con él?

_Si, Hermione, ¿Qué sucede con él?, _se burló su vocecita interior.

-Bien, yo, eh… creo que intento robar en mi casa.

Otro gemido de horror vibro en la garganta de Hermione. Dios Todopoderoso, su boca se había vuelto loca. Era como si hubiera perdido el control de sus propias palabras. Abrió los labios y las mentiras salean por ellos como las volutas de vapor de un caldero.

-¿Cuándo?

_No tengo ni la menor idea._

-Ayer por la noche.

-¿Qué sucedió?

_Me acosta en la cama y solo pude pensar en ti._

-Me… me despertaron unos gemidos extraños.

-¿Los oyó alguien más de su familia?

-Nadie me ha comentado nada. –Al menos eso era cierto.

-¿Ha informado de esos ruidos a su padre?

-No. –Como él parecía más interesado que suspicaz, ella se envalentono y siguió improvisando-. Asumí que se trataba del viento, y la verdad es que no he vuelto a pensar en ello hasta... –_ahora-_ que esta mañana leí en el _Profeta_ lo sucedido a la señora Brown. Entonces comprobé todas nuestras posesiones de valor, aunque no eche nada en falta.

Él permaneció en silencio durante varios segundos, tiempo suficiente para que ella se preguntara si el podía oler el hedor de las mentiras que emanaba de su piel como una nube toxica.

-¿Qué le hizo pensar que esos sonidos no correspondían al viento? –pregunto él.

Parecía como si la pregunta hubiera abierto un abismo insondable ante ella. Un paso en falso y caería de lleno en las profundidades del infierno, y él se daría cuenta de que ella mentía, más rápido de lo que un caballo podía trotar.

Tras considerarlo un buen rato, ella le respondió:

-por el lugar del que provenían. Al pensar en ello me di cuenta de que los sonidos venían del pasillo en vez del exterior.

-¿Salió usted al pasillo para investigar?

Maldición aquel hombre no dejaba de hacer preguntas. No quería que él se imaginara que se había quedado cobardemente bajo las mantas como una niña mimada, así que alzo la barbilla y dijo:

-Por supuesto que salí a investigar. No soy una cobarde.

-Ya veo –dijo Harry con un tono tan seco que resulto evidente que no se creía ni una palabra… lo que solo sirvió para que ella quisiera convencerlo de lo contrario-. ¿Y había alguien en el pasillo?

-No.

-¿Qué habría ocurrido si lo hubiera habido? –Él se inclino sobre ella un poco más y Hermione se quedo sin aliento. Santo Dios, él era tan… grande. Tan ancho. Tan alto, que si el sol hubiera salido en ese momento, ella no se hubiera dado ni cuenta-. ¿Qué le habría ocurrido si el ladrón y asesino estuviera escapando con sus joyas? –le susurro al oído.

Hermione sintió una oleada de calor y tuvo que tragar saliva para que le saliera la voz.

-Habría… habría gritado. Le habría golpeado con mi candelabro. Como ya le he dicho no soy ninguna cobarde.

-Valientes palabras de una valiente mujer. Pero ¿y si él la hubiera golpeado primero?

_Imposible, yo me habría desmayado antes._

-Imposible, pues… le habría clavado mis tijeras de bordar. –Sí, eso es lo que hubiera hecho una mujer valiente.

-Oh, ¿Cómo me las clavo a mí?

-Por supuesto no llevo las tijeras de bordar a las veladas.

-¿Acaso las lleva encima cuando duerme? Vaya.

Él se había anoto un tanto. Pensando a toda velocidad, respondió:

-Salvo en las veladas, siempre llevo conmigo las tijeras de bordar. Las dejo encima de la mesilla antes de acostarme. Cuando oí los ruidos, me las meta en el bolsillo de la bata.

-Qué ingeniosa, aunque me siento obligado a decirle que un arma tan endeble, empuñada por una prin… joven tan menuda, resulta inservible contra un hombre. En especial contra uno que la pille desprevenida.

A Hermione no se le escapó el tono sedoso de su voz, ni que la estaba llamando enclenque. Estaba claro que aquel hombre se estaba burlando de ella. Y también que no la consideraba valiente.

_Es que no eres valiente,_ la aguijoneó la honesta vocecita de su interior.

Vale, no era valiente. En absoluto. Jamás lo había sido. Ciertamente, lo más valiente que había hecho en su vida había sido seguir al detective al jardín, y mira cuál había sido el resultado. No cabía duda de que se encontraba muy lejos de la mujer intrépida y segura de sí misma que deseaba ser. Había tenido la oportunidad de vivir una buena aventura y la había desaprovechado y, de paso, había hecho el ridículo.

Para su horror, comenzó a temblarle el labio inferior. Se lo mordió por dentro con fuerza y parpadeo para hacer desaparecer las lagrimas que amenazaban con anegarle los ojos. Si, su primera aventura había sido un autentico desastre y para colmo había mentido como una cosaca.

Estaba claro que Harry pensaba que era una jovenzuela tonta y sin cabeza, y así era como ella se sentía en ese momento. La cólera, hacia sí misma por no haber hecho caso a su sentido común y haberse inventado aquella retahíla de mentiras, la atravesó junto con una descorazonada humillación. Había llegado la hora de levar anclas y regresar a la fiesta, antes de que dijera alguna otra cosa que la hiciera parecer todavía más imbécil.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera moverse, él continuó: -¿Sabe qué creo?

_Que soy una mentirosa. Y una tonta. Y tienes razón. _

El poco orgullo que le quedaba le hizo levantar la barbilla.

-No, pero basándome en el tono de su voz, estoy segura de que me lo va a decir.

-Creo que se habría desmayado nada más ver el intruso y que habría permanecido tendida en el suelo hasta que alguna de las criadas pasara por allí y la viera.

Lo que más le molestaba a Hermione es que él tuviera razón. Pero no iba a confirmar sus sospechas. Después de todo, ¿qué importancia tenía una mentira más?

Estirándose en toda su estatura, le dijo en su tono más frio:

-Está claro que no me conoce en absoluto, señor Potter. Sin embargo, si la escena que ha apuntado fuera correcta, y le aseguro que no lo es, entonces solo puedo suponer que habría llamado a un médico y que en este preciso momento estaría acostada en mi cama en vez de estar aquí, oyendo como se ríe de mi.

-Asumiendo que el intruso no la hubiera matado, claro.

-Sí. Ahora, si me disculpa…

Intento apartarse del árbol para encontrarse enjaulada por los brazos de Harry cuando este coloco la otra mano al lado de su cabeza.

-Así que la rosa tiene espinas –murmuro-. Que interesante. –luego, el sacudió la cabeza-. No me estaba riendo de usted.

-Pues le aseguro que lo parecía.

-En ese caso solo puedo pensar que no sabe cómo suena la risa.

-Por supuesto que sí, aunque dudo que usted sepa como reír. ¿Le han dicho alguna vez que es muy serio?

Aunque la expresión de él no cambio, ella sintió su sorpresa ante sus palabras. De hecho, ella misma estaba sorprendida. Pero ya que el parecía considerarla una mema, al menos podía recuperar parte de su dignidad haciéndole frente.

-¿Serio? Nadie que me lo haya dicho ha vivido para contarlo. ¿Nadie le ha dicho a usted que no es más que una princesita mimada?

La pregunta la desamino por completo, cortando su bravuconería de raíz. Por supuesto que no podía reprochárselo. Solo la veía como todo el mundo hacia. No percibía a la mujer intrépida que anidaba bajo la superficie y que deseaba con toda su alma liberarse de las restricciones de su posición social y escapar de su jaula dorada. No percibía la necesidad que la había llevado a internarse en el jardín, ni el coraje que había tenido que reunir para adentrarse sola en la oscuridad.

Sintiéndose derrotada y exhausta, murmuró:

-Sí, ya me han dicho que soy una princesa mimada. En realidad, ésa no es más que una de las cosas que oigo cada día.

De nuevo intento apartarse del árbol, y de nuevo, él la detuvo, pero ahora acercándose más a ella. En ese momento no los separaban más de veinte centímetros.

Ella apoyo la cabeza contra el tronco y lo miro. No pudo descifrar su expresión, pero estaba claro que no parecía contento.

-No debería haber salido. –su voz no fue más que un gruñido.

-Sí, eso es evidente.

La mirada masculina sondeo la de ella con una intensidad ardiente que la inflamo por dentro. Santo dios, la estaba mirando como… como si fuera un animal hambriento y ella un bocadito apetitoso caído del cielo. Y la manera en la que la hacía sentir… como si ella luchara por respirar y el fuera la última brizna de oxigeno sobre la tierra.

Conteniendo el aliento, Hermione sintió una dolorosa mezcla de necesidad y deseo, de aprensión y anticipación. Sintiéndose incapaz de moverse, incapaz de hacer nada, salvo ver que haría el a continuación.

Justo cuando ella creía que aquel ardiente escrutinio la dejaría fulminada en el acto, la mirada masculina se desvió para estudiar cada uno de sus rasgos. Al llegar a su boca, se demoro en ella durante algunos segundos interminables antes de volver mirarla a los ojos.

-Debería regresar a la mansión.

Hermione tuvo que tragar dos veces antes de encontrar la voz.

-Si –susurro.

Debería regresar. Lo sabía. Pero estaba claro que sus pies no, pues permanecieron firmemente arraigados en el suelo. Tal vez, si se lo propusiera, podía lograr que se pusieran en movimiento y alejarse de allí, pero justo en ese momento el levanto una mano del tronco y le paso la punta del dedo por la mejilla. Y la única cosa que se alejo del jardín fueron sus pensamientos de irse.

El dedo siguió el mismo camino que acababa de recorrer su mirada, dibujando ardientes caricias sobre su cara. La yema de su dedo era dura. Áspera. Callosa. Y aun así, infinitamente suave.

Lo observo mientras la tocaba, notando la avidez con la que sus ojos seguían el dedo. Comenzó a palpitarle un musculo en la mandíbula cuadrada. Con el dedo siguió la curva de la oreja de Hermione, ella jamás había pensado que aquel lugar fuera tan sensible, y se inclino sobre ella, rozando la mejilla contra su pelo.

Con agónica anticipación, Hermione permaneció totalmente inmóvil. Temía que si respiraba, él se detendría, finalizando bruscamente aquella maravillosa aventura. Le oyó tomar aire lenta y profundamente, que luego soltó una corriente cálida contra su sien.

-Deliciosa –masculló-. Demonios, sabía que olería de una manera deliciosa. –Las últimas palabras fueron dichas con un ronco gemido-. ¿Qué perfume usa?

¿Cómo podía esperar el que ella le respondiera? Con esfuerzo, Hermione logro decir:

-Vainilla. Es mi…olor favorito, así que encargue a una perfumería de Bond Street que hiciera un perfume para mí con esa esencia.

Él volvió a inspirar profundamente.

-Huele como una pastelería, dulce, caliente, deliciosa. –Le paso los labios suavemente por el pelo y gimió otra vez-. De verdad, debe regresar, Hermione. Ya.

La intimidad de esa voz ronca pronunciando su nombre sin el uso formal del título, removió algo en su interior. Hermione no podría haber abandonado el jardín más de lo que podría detener la marea. Había deseado un momento como ese, y nada, ni su sentido común ni su conciencia, podrían disuadirla de que se fuera.

-No –susurro ella-. Ahora no.

-Luego no diga que no se lo advertí.

Quizá la había advertido, pero, ciertamente, no la había preparado para ello. En realidad, nada podría haberla preparado para el ímpetu de la boca de Harry capturando la suya, con un deseo más intenso del que hubieran conjurado las más oscuras fantasías de Hermione. Harry le recorrió con la lengua la comisura de los labios, exigiéndole entrar, y con una boqueada de conmocionado placer, ella se lo permitió.

La deliciosa fricción de su lengua enredándose con la de ella la volvió loca. Había leído sobre tales intimidades, últimamente en _El fantasma de Devonshire Manor._ Había imaginado ese tipo de besos, pero la realidad… la realidad la había arrancado de sus amarras, dejándola a la deriva de un mar de sensaciones tempestuosas que la zarandeaban de un lado a otro.

Con el corazón palpitando y las rodillas temblando, abrió la boca desesperada por saborearlo todavía más. Había sabido que él era lo más cercano a una aventura, que olía a aventura, que sabia a aventura. Como una tierra extranjera que siempre había deseado explorar pero que nunca había pensado que tendría la oportunidad de visitar.

Harry le ahueco la cara con las manos, manteniéndosela inmóvil mientras la besaba hasta dejarla sin sentido. Sin aliento. Ella imito cada gesto de él, deslizando la lengua sobre la suya, llevando las manos a la cara masculina, solo para lamentar no poder sentir su piel a través de los guantes. Cualquier preocupación de no saber qué hacer se disipo cuando el emitió un gruñido y la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

El calor la atravesó al sentir ese cuerpo duro inmovilizándola contra el árbol. Parecía como si todo su ser hubiera despertado de un sueño profundo y frio, y por primera vez en toda su vida Hermione conoció el abrumador poder del deseo. Comenzó a temblar, a estremecerse ante ese increíble y embriagador asalto a sus sentidos.

Envuelto en la neblina de la lujuria, Harry profundizo el beso, vaciando la mente de todo, excepto de la única palabra que retumbaba en el con cada rápido latido de su corazón.

_Hermione._

Santo cielo, sabía tan condenadamente bien. Olía tan condenadamente bien como… como un dulce manjar que él quisiera engullir con dos enormes mordiscos.

Una estremecedora sensación se abrió paso entre la neblina que le cubría como un manto, haciéndole recuperar el juicio, haciéndole recordar quién era ella. Un pequeño rincón en su mente había notado con sombría satisfacción los suaves escalofríos iníciales de Hermione, pero en el transcurso del beso, esos se habían convertido en estremecimientos. Podía sentirlos vibrando contra sus muslos, donde su cuerpo inmovilizaba el de ella contra el árbol. Bajo las manos, con las que le inmovilizaba la cabeza. Contra los labios, que devoraban los de ella.

Con un gemido culpable, interrumpió el beso y dio un paso atrás. En el mismo momento en que aparto las manos del rostro de Hermione, ella se deslizo por el tronco del olmo. Mascullando una maldición, la sujeto por los hombros para que no cayera al suelo.

Maldita sea, lo había hecho. Una caricia y se había olvidado por completo del tipo suave flor de invernadero que era ella. La había asustado hasta tal punto que no podía sostenerse en pie.

¿En qué diantres había estado pensando?

Ese era el problema, que no había pensado, algo que siempre le ocurría cuando estaba cerca de ella. Ya era suficientemente malo que hubiera sido tan estúpido como para besarla, para que encima la hubiera besado como si un bárbaro saqueador se tratase. Sin delicadeza, sin suavidad…, solo la había tomado así porque si. Y había sido exactamente como había sabido que sería si cometía la estupidez de tocarla. Diez segundos de acariciarle la cara con ternura y había perdido por completo aquel control del que tan orgulloso estaba. Y encime la había asustado tanto que era incapaz de mantenerse en pie.

La miro a través de la oscuridad, esperando que no se desmayara, y contuvo un nuevo gemido. Los jadeos entrecortados de la joven atravesaban aquellos labios hinchados, húmedos y abiertos. Se le veía tan sumamente… besable.

Pero Hermione mantenía los ojos cerrados, y pequeños temblores recorrían todo su cuerpo, despertando la conciencia de Harry, una vocecita interior que él pensaba que había muerto hacía ya mucho tiempo, que arremetió contra el llenándolo de recriminaciones. Por no haberla llevado de vuelta a la fiesta en el momento en que la encontró. Por ese instante de debilidad, de haber cedido al brumador deseo de tocarla, de saborearla. Por haberse dejado arrastrar a aquella situación imposible.

A aquel beso, a la sensación de sus labios presionando los suyos, a la embriagadora fragancia de ella, a aquel delicioso sabor que inundaba sus sentidos y que casi lo había hecho caer de rodillas. Aquel beso no había hecho nada para aplacar su hambre de ella. No, de hecho, sus deseos anteriores palidecían ante el voraz apetito que sentía ahora por ella.

Que maldito idiota había sido.

Ella parpadeo y abrió lentamente los ojos, mirándolo con una expresión vidriosa. Todavía seguía estremeciéndose, pero al menos no se había desmayado. A pesar de ello, Hermione se humedeció los labios, una lenta pasada de su lengua que le hizo apretar los dedos en sus hombros y endurecerse contra los pantalones… algo que no hubiera creído posible, ya que estaba más duro que una roca.

-¿Por qué se ha…

Conteniendo con fuerza el deseo que le invadía, se preparo mentalmente para aguantar un aluvión de indignadas recriminaciones, las cuales, a pesar de la advertencia que le había hecho previamente, se merecía por la manera en que la había tratado.

-… detenido?

El parpadeo.

-¿Qué por qué me he detenido?

De nuevo, ella se relamió los labios, un fascinante gesto que él deseaba estudiar en profundidad, y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué se ha detenido?

-Porque estaba temblando. La he asustado.

-Me estremecía… pero no me había asustado.

La comprensión vino acompañada de otra punzada de lujuria. Hermione no había estado temblando de miedo sino de deseo. Antes de que él pudiera asimilar por completo la idea, ella alargo las manos y lo agarro por las solapas de la chaqueta. Tiro con fuerza de él, aunque no con la suficiente fuerza como para moverle si él hubiera querido oponer resistencia.

Pero el deseo de sentirla otra vez hizo desaparecer su sentido común, y dio un paso hacia adelante. Rozo su cuerpo contra el de ella, y si hubiera podido se habría reído de lo mucho que le había excitado aquella fricción.

Ella alzo la cabeza hacia él y le miro con aquellos ojos hermosos, ruborizada por lo que él ahora reconoció como deseo, y susurro:

-Más. –La palabra fue en parte una petición trémula y en parte una demanda impaciente.

-Dada mi inclinación a resumir las cosas en una palabra, debo admitir que más es una elección excelente.

Quizás existiera en el mundo el hombre capaz de rechazarla, pero Harry, sin duda alguna, no era ese hombre. E incluso si el deseo no lo hubiera conducido hacia esa locura, lo habría hecho su orgullo. Sencillamente tenía que besarla de nuevo para saber, para probarse a sí mismo que podía hacerlo sin perder el control. Y para enseñarle una lección a esa tentadora mujer: que los peligros si acechaban en la oscuridad. Que en el futuro debería permanecer en los seguros confines del salón.

Continuara…

O0O0O0O0O

N/A: Primero que nada agradezco los rewies de: Smithback, Ana White, fernii-chan y Fernanda, les dedico este cap a ustedes y aprovecho para avisar que el próximo cap quizás lo tarde en subir para actualiza mi otro fic, pero después de subirlo tratare de publicar cada semana ya sea el sábado o el domingo, espero sus rewies n.n


	7. Chapter 7

Hola siento que me tarde un poco en subir este cap pero espero que les guste, ya saben los personajes son de J.K. y la trama de Jacquie D Alessandro.

…

En el cap anterior…

Quizás existiera en el mundo el hombre capaz de rechazarla, pero Harry, sin duda alguna, no era ese hombre. E incluso si el deseo no lo hubiera conducido hacia esa locura, lo habría hecho su orgullo. Sencillamente tenía que besarla de nuevo para saber, para probarse a sí mismo que podía hacerlo sin perder el control. Y para enseñarle una lección a esa tentadora mujer: que los peligros si acechaban en la oscuridad. Que en el futuro debería permanecer en los seguros confines del salón.

…

**Seducción a medianoche**

**Capítulo 7**

Apartándola del árbol, los hizo girar a ambos con la intención de que fuera su propia espalda la que se apoyara contra el áspero tronco. Abriendo las piernas, la coloco entre sus muslos, un lugar donde ella encajo tan perfectamente que parecía que hubiera sido moldeada exclusivamente para él. Deslizo las manos por la espalda, acercándola más, y entonces inclino la cabeza.

Rozo los labios de ella con los suyos un par de veces, obligándose a explorar con suavidad lo que la última vez había saqueado. Le paso la lengua por los labios abiertos, absorbiendo sus suspiros. Conteniendo la urgencia que lo inundaba, profundizo el beso con lentitud, paladeando con la lengua su dulce sabor femenino. Ella le paso los brazos por los hombros, y pareció que simplemente se fundía con él, derritiéndose en el infierno que ardía en el interior de Harry.

Hermione se retorció contra él, y su erección dio un respingo, abriendo una brecha en el control que creía haber reforzado tan solo unos segundos antes. Harry impulso las caderas hacia delante, incapaz de contener el movimiento, algo que lo irrito y lo alarmo. Maldita sea, ¿Qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Qué le estaba haciendo esa mujer?

Agarrándola por los hombros, la aparto con firmeza, luego la soltó como si se hubiera convertido en una tea ardiente. Una tea que él había encendido.

-Suficiente –le dijo él con una voz áspera que no reconoció.

Ella se balanceo sobre sus pies, y él se aparto un par de pasos para no verse tentado a sostenerla otra vez, como si fuera una araña atrayéndolo a una trampa mortífera.

La miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No sé qué clase de juego traes entre manos, princesa, pero te aseguro que es uno que no quieres jugar conmigo.

Ella lo miro fijamente a los ojos durante varios segundos, y el pudo observar como poco a poco volvía a la realidad. Rodeándose la cintura con los brazos, alzo la barbilla en un gesto altivo. El inconfundible dolor de aquellos ojos azules habría hecho desaparecer su irritación de haber querido. Pero era más sabio seguir enojado. Con ella, por llegar allí y tentarle con su belleza incomparable, con su dulce perfume y unos besos que lo dejaban sin sentido. Y con el por permitírselo.

-No estaba jugando –dijo ella con voz queda, y luego agrego-: y no soy una princesa.

Sin decir nada mas, Hermione se dio vuelta y se marcho. Manteniéndose en las sombras, la siguió en silencio, pues su irritante conciencia insistía en que se asegurara de que ella llegaba a salvo a la casa, Hermione camino a paso vivo y sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor, claramente nerviosa. Harry se sintió tentado a revelar su presencia pero se contuvo. No lo haría mientras siguieran estando solos en la oscuridad.

Cuando ella alcanzo las escaleras de la terraza, el se sintió lo suficientemente seguro para hablar.

-Visitare a su padre mañana para investigar lo que me ha contado sobre el fantasma –dijo él suavemente desde las sombras-. Le sugiero que previamente le informe sobre los hechos que me ha contado a mí.

Ella tenso la espalda y permaneció inmóvil durante varios segundos. Luego, sin una palabra ni una mirada atrás, subió apresuradamente las escaleras de piedra y entro en el salón.

O0O0O0O0O

-Oh, vaya mañana mas enrevesada tejemos con nuestras mentiras –mascullo Hermione para sí misma mientras paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación la mañana del día siguiente.

Unos rayos pálidos se filtraban por la ventana, las sombras malvas previas al amanecer daban paso a un nuevo día. Pero la leve iluminación no hacía nada para aliviar su preocupación-. Está claro que sir Walter Scott era mucho más listo que yo cuando escribió esas sabias palabras.

De hecho, si ella hubiera invertido su tiempo en releer _Marmion _ en vez de dedicarlo a leer los libros escandalosos como _El fantasma de Devonshire Manor_, sus pensamientos no habrían estado llenos de fantasmas sensuales que cimentaba sus fantasías, impulsándola a escapar de las fiestas en la obscuridad para perseguir a un detective de Bow Street que…

La había besado.

Los recuerdos la inundaron, deteniendo su nervioso pasea. Y como la había besado. Santo Dios, la había besado hasta que ella se había olvidado del frio. De lo impropio de sus acciones.

De decir la verdad.

Se había olvidado de todo, excepto de él.

Ni siquiera la fría humillación que sufrió luego enfrió el ardor de ese beso. Jamás olvidaría el maravilloso descubrimiento del sabor de Harry. Ni como su olor y su calor la habían envuelto como una cálida manta. La intima presión de su cuerpo duro contra el de ella. De hecho, debería agradecer la humillación que había recibido, pues gracias a ella se había contenido lo suficiente para no aferrarse a él como una hiedra y rogarle que jamás se detuviera. De implorarle que la tocara. Por todas partes. De dejarse llevar por su propio y abrumador deseo de tocarle. Por todas partes.

Aunque no se avergonzaba de su comportamiento, sin duda había conseguido meterse en una situación inaceptable. Se había pasado la noche dándole vueltas al asunto, caminado de un lado a otro, intentando encontrar la manera de evitar el desastre de proporciones épicas que se cernía sobre el horizonte. Pero como una araña atrapada en su propia red, cada idea terminaba con otro nudo mas a la maraña de engaños que había creado. Todas las ideas menos una. La única amera de librarse de todo aquello era contándole la verdad a Harry.

Tenía que verla antes de que hablara con su padre, y admitir que le había mentido. Pues la otra opción era mentirle a su padre y contarle la misma historia que le había dicho a Harry. Se encogió de miedo desoló pensarlo. Conocía muy bien a su padre, y sabía mejor que nadie cual sería su reacción. Sin pruebas, él descartaría fríamente sus afirmaciones, y le diría, como solía hacer muy a menudo, que era una chica tonta y ridícula que no sabía nada, y que debería concentrarse en hacer la única cosa para la que valía: permanecer elegantemente sentada en el sofá.

Por supuesto, si su padre hablase con Harry, le daría a conocer su opinión. Y dios sabía que el detective ya la tenía en muy poca estima. Permitir que su padre confirmara su absoluta inutilidad ante el único hombre que deseaba que la apreciara seria una humillación que no estaba segura de poder soportar.

Por supuesto la idea de decirle a Harry la verdad, que le había seguido al jardín con la esperanza de verle, de hablar con él, la avergonzaba lo suficiente para revolverle el estomago. El detective pensaría que era una tonta redomada y se le quitarían las ganas de volver a hablar con ella de nuevo. Y no podría culparle. Pero al menos seria una tonta redomada honesta. Y dado que nunca podría haber una relación entre ellos, sería lo mejor. Siempre podría recordar aquel beso inolvidable. La aventura más maravillosa que hubiera tenido nunca.

La vocecilla de su interior matizo al instante:_ es la única aventura que has tenido nunca._

Frunció los labios. Vale. Era su única aventura. Pero qué aventura había sido. Y quizá, solo quizá, Harry no la odiaría después de que le dijera la verdad. Quizá se sentiría halagado y admirado por su honradez y entonces ellos podrían ser…

Corto el pensamiento de raíz con una violenta sacudida de cabeza. ¿Podrían ser qué? ¿Amigos? Lo dudaba. Aparte de que sus padres prohibirían tal amistad con un hombre al que solo verían como un don nadie mal educado y vulgar, ¿por qué iba a querer Harry ser amigo de una mujer a la que consideraba solo una princesita tonta y mimada?

Por supuesto, tampoco podrían ser nada más. Ni mucho menos reunirse en los oscuros jardines para robarse un beso de vez en cuando. Tenía suerte de que nadie los hubiera visto la noche anterior. Su madre había notado su ausencia en la fiesta y la había reprendido con dureza incluso después de que ella le hubiera dado la excusa de que se había sentido indispuesta y que únicamente había buscado una estancia vacía en la que descansar unos minutos. No, encontrarse de nuevo a solas con Harry sería demasiado tentador. Una cosa era desearle en la intimidad de sus pensamientos, donde no eran amigos, sino amantes. Y otra intentar controlar sus deseos cuando estaba con él. Lo suficientemente cerca para tocarse. En especial ahora, que sabía cómo sabia. Como besaba. Como la hacía sentir.

Respirando hondo, salió de su dormitorio con aire resuelto. Primero se obligaría a desayunar algo y luego se sentaría junto a la ventana de la salita soleada desde donde vería a Harry llegar a la casa. Le diría la verdad y todo el engaño habría acabado. Y entonces enterraría en lo más hondo de su corazón el recuerdo de aquel beso ardiente.

Cuando Hermione se acerco al comedor, aminoro los pasos y frunció el seño ante el sonido apagado de las voces de sus padres en el interior. Maldición. Su madre rara vez se levantaba tan pronto, y su padre solía pedir que le llevaran el desayuno en una bandeja a su estudio privado en esas ocasiones en que su madre desayunaba temprano. Era tan inusual que ambos desayunaran juntos, que le pico la curiosidad, sobre todo cuando oyó mencionar su nombre.

Manteniéndose fuera de la vista, se acerco a la puerta de roble que estaba ligeramente entreabierta.

-… no visitaran Finnigan, Thomas, Mc Laggen y Krum -decía la ronca voz de su padre.

-¿Y Riddle? –pregunto su madre.

-Con él hablé anoche. Tiene previsto venir también. Probablemente se cruzara con algunos de los otros.

-Excelente. Es bueno que sean conscientes de la competencia. Pero por supuesto, le dirás a Riddle que es tu favorito.

Hermione contuvo el aliento, aguardando la respuesta de su padre. Cuando esta llego, se apretó el estomago con fuerza.

-Naturalmente –dijo du padre-. Las propiedades y la influencia del duque son mucho más vastas que las de los demás. Si podemos llegar a un acuerdo, el matrimonio se llevara a cabo con mucha rapidez.

-No podrá ser antes de unos meses. Hay que planificar la boda, mandar las amonestaciones…

-Riddle hizo mención de una licencia especial. Me dijo que no tiene ni tiempo ni deseos de prolongar el asunto. Quiere regresar a Cornualles, ya casado, dentro de dos semanas. Sabré más después de nuestra reunión de hoy, pero sería mejor que te prepararas para hacer lo que sea que hacen las mujeres en tales circunstancias. Encargar el vestido de novia, etcétera. Y que sea todo muy rápido.

El tintineo de la cubertería de plata contra la porcelana china, seguido por el sonido de una silla deslizándose por el suelo saco a Hermione del estado conmocionado en el que había caído, impulsándola a moverse. Atravesó el pasillo a toda velocidad y se metió en una pequeña hornacina del fondo justo cuando su padre salía del comedor. Encogiéndose entre las sombras, deseo volverse invisible. Oyó las firmes zancadas de su padre. Segundos más tarde escuchó que una puerta se cerraba firmemente, lo que indicaba que su padre había entrado en su estudio privado, como solía hacer después del desayuno.

Durante un buen rato, Hermione permaneció paralizada en el lugar, sintiendo como las palabras de su padre le resonaban en los oídos como si fuera un toque de difuntos. Se apretó las manos contra el estomago, pero la presión no hizo nada para clamar su tumulto interior.

Santo Dios, era pero de lo que había pensado. Si todo salía como su padre había planeado, se encontraría casada con el duque y camino hacia los salvajes paramos de Cornualles en el plazo de so semanas.

Un grito mudo resonó en sus entrañas, que se le retorcían en protesta. Sin embargo, no debería estar tan alterada, ni sufrir una reacción tan violenta, pues la noticia no la pillaba desprevenida. Siempre había sabido que llegaría el momento en que elegirían un marido para ella.

Sí, pero no había sabido que sería tan pronto. Ni que encontraría a su futuro esposo tan poco atractivo. Ni que se vería forzada a vivir en Cornualles, tan lejos de sus queridas amigas y de todo lo que conocía.

Con calma, intento razonar consigo misma antes de que el pánico amenazara con ahogarla.

¿Qué importaba si su boda tenía lugar en dos semanas o en dos meses? Por otro lado, su señoría, dadas su posición y riqueza, era uno de los solteros más cotizados del reino. Y aunque había dejado atrás su primera juventud, estaba mucho menos decrepito que la mayoría de los hombres de su rango. En cuanto a su conducta severa y fría, quizás una esposa joven podría mejorarle el humor. Seria duquesa. Lo mejor de la sociedad. Señora de una hacienda magnifica. Debería estar eufórica.

Pero el solo pensamiento de comprometerse de por vida al duque, de ser du esposa, en cuerpo y alma… cerró los ojos con fuerza y se apretó todavía más el estómago. Pensar en que la tocaría, la besaría, en que compartieran intimidades con él, hizo que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza. Cuando la había guiado durante el vals la noche anterior, ella no había experimentado ni la más leve chispa de deseo. Algo que era más dolorosamente patente tras el apasionado interludio con Harry.

Y en cuanto a pensar en casarse con cualquiera de los otros pretendientes que la visitarían ese día la dejaba igual de desolada y vacía. Ninguno de ellos era la clase de hombre que ella anhelaba, no solo porque no los encontraba atractivos, sino porque ninguno de ellos sentía el menor interés en ella. Solo por su dinero. Por eso y porque parecía un bonito adorno sentada en un sofá.

Podía ver como su vida como duquesa de Riddle se extendía ante ella… años y años de solitaria existencia con un marido desapasionado, frio e indiferente. No viviría mas aventuras, ni sorpresas, ni excitación, solo un día solitario tras otro.

Una imagen de Harry le inundo la mente, y tuvo que apretar los labios para reprimir el grito de deseo que se le formo en la garganta. Una letanía de y si le pasó veloz por la cabeza. ¿Y si Harry fuera un noble? ¿Y si ella no fuera hija de un conde? ¿Y si fuera libre de seguir los dictados de su corazón? ¿Y si fuera lo suficientemente valiente para tomar lo que quería, de tener el tipo de aventura que deseaba? No era tan tonta como para creer que le importaba algo a Harry, pero sabía que él tampoco era inmune a ella, al menos físicamente. Y no cabía duda de que ella se sentía dolorosamente atraída por él. Como nunca se había sentido atraída por otro hombre. Y jamás podría describirlo como aburrido. No estaba corrompido por el cínico hastió de los caballeros de la aristocracia. Y aunque no fuera un noble, ella sabía, en su corazón, que era un hombre noble.

Se forzó a abrir los ojos y respiro hondo varias veces para tranquilizarse. Su futuro quedaría sellado al final del día o poco después, y el duque Riddle se cernía sobre el horizonte como una nube sombría, helada y oscura. El escaso tiempo que le quedaba la urgía, la impelía, a hacer algo. A tomar medidas. A aferrarse a la poca felicidad que tendría antes de verse aprisionada por unos votos inquebrantables y una existencia vacía.

¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué podría hacer? Soltó una risa carente de humor. Ojala por lo menos tuviera un amante fantasma como Maxwell de _El fantasma de Devonshire Manor_ para ayudarla. Él había ayudado a lady Elaine de muchas maneras, dentro y fuera del dormitorio.

Se quedo inmóvil, paralizada, ante la idea que comenzaba a formársele en la mente. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando olvidar aquel pensamiento indefinido, pero este se negó a desaparecer. Más bien echó raíces y creció de una manera alarmante. Lo consideró con cuidado durante varios minutos, frunciendo el ceño incluso cuando la finalidad y la excitación la atravesaron. El plan era tan escándalos y osado que incluso Pansy sería incapaz de llevarlo a cabo. Requeriría más coraje del que Hermione había poseído en toda su vida, pues arriesgaría mucho. De hecho, lo arriesgaría todo.

_Pero si no lo hago, no tendré nada._

Ningún recuerdo que atesorar en los largos y solitarios años que tenía por delante. Nada salvo aquellos instantes que había pasado con Harry la noche anterior. Y eso no iba a ser suficiente. Necesitaba más. Quería… no, deseaba ardientemente mucho más.

Durante años había envidiado el atrevimiento de Pansy. El ingenio de Luna. La tranquila determinación de Ginny. Y ahora era su oportunidad. Si sólo le quedaban dos semanas de libertad, no podía desperdiciar un solo día.

Su buen juicio y su conciencia le advirtieron a gritos, pero los acallo con una fuerza que no había sabido que poseía. Después de todo, ¿qué importancia tenían unas cuantas mentiras más?

Después de repasar su plan mentalmente una vez más hasta que todas las piezas encajaron en su lugar, inspiro hondo y salió de la hornacina. Luego se encamino hacia el estudio de su padre.

Continuara…

O0O0O0O0O

N/A: Primero que nada agradezco los rewies que me han dejado, ya que estos me incitan a seguir subiendo este historia y quisiera saber que opinan acerca de subir mi primer fic propio con la pareja HHr aquí les dejo el resumen y según la respuesta que tenga me decidiré si subirlo o no ya que últimamente he tenido muchas ocupaciones, sin más nos vemos en sig cap n.n

**Harry Potter y La Maldición de Anteros**

Queriendo olvidar el gran amor que siente por Harry, Hermione invoca a Anteros un dios griego que le ofrece la oportunidad de hacer a un lado esos sentimientos, sin embrago una vez que lo haya hecho ya no habrá vuelta atrás.

Ahora Harry deberá enfrentarse a los dioses del Olimpo si quiere recuperar el amor de Hermione.


	8. Capítulo 8

Hola siento haberme tardado tanto en subir este cap pero espero que les guste, ya saben los personajes son de J.K. y la trama de Jacquie D Alessandro.

…

En el cap anterior…

Su buen juicio y su conciencia le advirtieron a gritos, pero los acallo con una fuerza que no había sabido que poseía. Después de todo, ¿qué importancia tenían unas cuantas mentiras más?

Después de repasar su plan mentalmente una vez más hasta que todas las piezas encajaron en su lugar, inspiro hondo y salió de la hornacina. Luego se encamino hacia el estudio de su padre.

…

**Seducción a medianoche**

**Capítulo 8**

Harry estaba sentado en una oscura esquina del vestíbulo de lord Gatesbourne,

considerando muy seriamente la idea de patear el elegante trasero del siguiente caballero que

atravesara las puertas de roble. Sí, debería patearle el trasero, o incluso darle un par de buenos

puñetazos, y después arrojarlo a un zarzal. De cabeza. Llevaba sentado en esa incómoda silla de

caoba, que posiblemente valía más que todos sus muebles juntos, más de una hora. Si tuviera algo

de sentido común, se levantaría y se iría en vez de seguir sufriendo la humillación de…

_¿De __qué?_ —lo aguijoneó una vocecita interior—_.__¿De __sufrir las __consecuencias __de __la __apretada __agenda _

_de __un __noble?_

En absoluto. Llevaba años haciendo eso. Cualquier hombre lo suficientemente tonto como

para trabajar entre los ricos, sabía por experiencia que todo giraba en torno a su orden del día.

En realidad lo que tensaba cada músculo del cuerpo de Harry no era el duro asiento en el

que había sido relegado sin nada más para ocupar su tiempo que observar el ir y venir de los

arrogantes caballeros que eran escoltados a lo largo del pasillo por el impecable mayordomo del

conde, Winslow. No, era el desfile de aristócratas pagados de sí mismo lo que le impulsaba a

desatar el caos total. Porque sabía exactamente por qué estaban allí. Cada uno de esos bastardos

competía por la mano de Hermione.

Lord Mc Laggen y lord Finnigan habían llegado y ya se harían marchado, igual que lord

Thomas y lord Krum, aunque ninguno se le había concedido el tiempo otorgado al duque

Riddle.

Y ninguno le había dirigido a Harry ni una sola mirada.

Al observar a su señoría recoger el bastón y la chistera de las manos de Winslow, Harry

había percibido profundas ojeras bajo los fríos ojos azul claro del duque. Tenía el rostro

ligeramente grisáceo. Obviamente, aquel hombre no parecía haber descansado en condiciones.

Aunque por supuesto, nadie dormía bien cuando se dedicaba a levantar las faldas de las buenas

damas de la sociedad.

Justo en ese momento otro hombre entró en el vestíbulo y Harry frunció el ceño para sus

adentros, atravesado por otro ramalazo de celos, éste mucho más intenso que los anteriores.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí Draco Malfoy? Salvo por una enorme fortuna, ¿qué hacía

que el americano fuera más adecuado para Hermione que el propio Harry? Malfoy no tenía

título, ni sangre azul corriendo por sus venas.

Harry había conocido a Malfoy cuando había interrogado al americano, junto con otra

docena de personas, en relación a la investigación de un caso de varios asesinatos cometidos dos

meses antes, durante el transcurso de la cual también había conocido a Hermione. Desde el primer

momento, se había dado cuenta de que Malfoy tenía secretos. El tipo de secretos que un hombre

no compartía. Con nadie. Sólo había tenido que mirarle a la cara para saberlo, ya que reconocía

esa misma expresión en su rostro cada vez que se miraba al espejo. Aún así, parecía que los fajos

de billetes, algo que, ciertamente, Harry no tenía, podían comprar una audiencia con el padre de

Hermione. Maldita sea.

—Su señoría lo recibirá ahora —le dijo el severo mayordomo al rico americano.

—Gracias, Winslow —respondió Malfoy.

Reclinándose en su asiento, Harry observó cómo Winslow conducía a Malfoy por el

pasillo. El mayordomo regresó a su posición un momento más tarde, sin ofrecer al detective más

que un ceño fruncido, uno que reservaba exclusivamente para él. Por lo general, Harry habría

considerado gracioso ese gesto de alguien que, trabajando para las arrogantes clases superiores, se

comportaba con la misma arrogancia de su empleador cuando trataba con alguien que no era de

la nobleza o carecía de riquezas. Pero en ese momento no le veía la gracia. No cuando se veía

obligado a permanecer sentado allí en vez de recorrer aquel pasillo, agarrar a Malfoy por su

elegante corbata, y exigir que le dijera qué intenciones tenía hacia Hermione.

Maldición, se sentía como si fuera una locomotora echando vapor por cada poro de su piel.

¿Había pensado que patear el trasero de aquellos bastardos sería suficiente? ¡Ja! Lo que necesitaba

era una espada. Con una punta muy afilada. Con ella les instaría a una rápida retirada, en

dirección al Támesis. Quizás una inmersión en el agua fría les apagaría el ardor.

_En __ese __caso,__sería __mejor __que __saltaras __al __agua __con __ellos_, murmuró la vocecita interior.

Pero al menos eso habría conseguido que durante algunos segundos dejara de pensar en

_Hermione._

El nombre le atravesó la mente y se le clavó en el cerebro. No podía negar que había estado

pensando en ella toda la noche. Y toda la mañana. Cada minuto del día hasta que había

abandonado su oficina en Bow Street, y durante la caminata a Grosvenor Square, (algo que había

esperado que le despejara la cabeza, lo que había sido inútil). No podía pensar más que en el

perfume, el sabor, la sensación de ella entre sus brazos como si se le hubiera grabado a fuego en

los sentidos, tan profundamente, que no podía librarse de aquellos recuerdos. Maldita sea,

¿cuánto tiempo le llevaría olvidarse de aquel beso?

«Nunca —murmuró la vocecita interior—. Jamás lo olvidarás.»

Estúpida vocecita. Lo olvidaría. Tenía que hacerlo. Sabía que era una locura desear aquello

que no se podía tener. Y lady Hermione era, definitivamente, una de esas cosas.

Y aún así, para su inmensa irritación, su corazón se había puesto a palpitar con rapidez

según se acercaba a la mansión. ¿Se encontraría ella en casa? ¿La vería?

Seguramente no, y se dijo que debía estar firmemente agradecido por ello. Sin embargo, eso

no le había impedido estar atento por si escuchaba su voz, el ruido de sus pasos, deseando

vislumbrarla aunque sólo fuera un segundo mientras estaba sentado en aquella condenada silla tan

incómoda. ¿Habían visitado a Hermione aquellos caballeros? Harry apoyó los brazos en los

muslos y entrelazó las manos entre las rodillas. Se inclinó hacia delante y clavó los ojos en el suelo

de mármol blanco y negro como si en él estuviera escrita la respuesta. En su imaginación, veía a

Hermione sentada elegantemente en un sofá antiguo de valor incalculable, deslumbrando a cada

uno de aquellos hombres con su belleza. Imaginó a cada uno de ellos acariciándola y

comiéndosela con la mirada, disfrutando de la imagen de aquellos extraordinarios ojos,

deseándola tal y como él lo hacía. Cerró los puños y apretó la mandíbula. Demonios, se sentía

como un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción.

¿Tenía ella idea de lo expresivos que eran esos extraordinarios ojos que poseía? En el

mismo momento en que el pensamiento le cruzó por la mente, recobró la cordura. Por supuesto

que lo sabía. Las mujeres siempre sabían esa clase de cosas y usaban sus artimañas en su propio

beneficio. Pero algo le decía que ella era diferente, le gritaba que lo era, en especial tras la noche

anterior. Los ojos de Hermione habían reflejado una tristeza y una vulnerabilidad que, a pesar de

los esfuerzos de Harry por ignorarlas, habían tocado una fibra sensible en su interior. No había

nada calculado en la conducta de ella, y Dios sabía que él había conocido a demasiadas mujeres

cuyas palabras y gestos para atraerle eran tan sinuosos como los movimientos de una partida de

ajedrez. Pero Hermione no. No, ella poseía una inocencia que lo fascinaba. Y que le asustaba, pues

esa fascinación era cada vez más profunda.

El sonido de pasos lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento, y alzó la mirada para ver a Draco

Malfoy entrando en el vestíbulo. Para sorpresa de Harry, en vez de ignorarle como habían

hecho todas las demás visitas, el americano se acercó hasta él.

Harry se levantó y estrechó la mano que Malfoy le tendió.

—Potter —dijo Malfoy, dirigiéndole una mirada firme pero ilegible—. ¿Qué le trae por

aquí? ¿Otra investigación? ¿Quizás el caso del asesino fantasma?

—De hecho, así es. ¿Y usted? ¿Acaso es otro pretendiente de lady Hermione? —Harry se

recriminó mentalmente.

Maldita sea, no había tenido intención de preguntar, y desde luego no con tanta

brusquedad. Ni en un tono que se asemejaba más a un gruñido. Pero Malfoy sólo se rió.

—Dios mío, no. No deseo tener a una de esas quisquillosas damiselas de la sociedad como

esposa.

Una oleada, molesta, ridícula y completamente impropia, de alivio inundó a Harry. La

mirada de Malfoy se volvió especulativa y continuó:

—Aunque ahora que lo menciona, debo admitir que lady Hermione parece diferente. No me

cabe duda de que es la mujer más bella que he visto nunca. Posee mucha dulzura, pero también

determinación.

Harry sintió que se le encogían las entrañas de una manera desagradable como si le

hubiera dado un calambre.

—La verdad, no me había fijado.

—Comprendo el interés del duque de Riddle. Y el de todos los demás. —Malfoy arqueó

una ceja—. ¿Es usted uno de ellos?

Durante varios segundos, Harry sólo pudo dirigirle una mirada perpleja.

—En absoluto. Un detective jamás podría aspirar a la hija de un conde.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es condenadamente ridículo. Todas esas reglas y títulos británicos no son más que

un incordio. No puedo imaginarme ser esclavo de la etiqueta ni de un nombre estúpido. —Le

dirigió una amplia sonrisa—. Es parte de mi encanto americano.

Harry no se molestó en señalar que «el encanto americano» de Malfoy era también la

razón de que hubiera sido el único hombre que había atravesado el vestíbulo para hablar con él.

Aunque sospechaba que Malfoy tenía sus razones para hacerlo. Dudaba que ese hombre hiciera

nada sin una buena razón. Pero ¿qué razón sería ésa?

—Yo no soy esclavo de la etiqueta —dijo Harry—, pero considero que el nombre de un

hombre es importante, igual que su honor, tanto si está acompañado de un título como si no.

Algo brilló en los ojos de Malfoy, pero desapareció tan rápido que Harry se preguntó si

lo había imaginado.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Malfoy—. ¿Y cómo va su investigación? ¿Ha detenido al

culpable?

—No. Pero es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Al final, siempre cometen errores y acaban

delatándose a sí mismos.

¿Habían vuelto a brillar los ojos de Malfoy?

—Y usted siempre descubre esos errores.

No era una pregunta, y Harry deseó saber adónde quería ir a parar el hombre.

—Sí. No me rindo hasta que lo consigo.

Malfoy asintió con la cabeza lentamente y luego dijo:

—Ese es precisamente el tipo de habilidad y actitud que busco. Estoy trabajando en un

proyecto que requiere cierta investigación. Por lo que he visto y escuchado, usted es uno de los

mejores detectives. Ciertamente, hizo un trabajo excelente con la investigación de hace dos

meses.

Harry inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

—¿Qué necesita?

Malfoy le dirigió una rápida mirada a Winslow, que estaba ocupado dando instrucciones a

un lacayo.

—Necesito a alguien que realice unas discretas averiguaciones —dijo bajando la voz—.

Cierto individuo me ha abordado para ofrecerme un negocio. No he sido capaz de encontrar

ninguna información consistente sobre ese hombre, y estoy seguro de que debe de existir algo.

—¿Por qué piensa eso?

—Porque todo el mundo tiene algo que ocultar… ya sabe a qué me refiero.

Harry asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Sí.

—¿Le interesa investigarlo para mí? Le recompensaría generosamente.

—Ahora mismo estoy muy ocupado con la reciente oleada de crímenes…

—No tengo prisa. —Una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos le curvó los labios—. Soy un

hombre paciente.

—En ese caso, sí. ¿Sobre qué hombre quiere recabar información?

—Lord Finnigan. Antes de considerar en serio su proposición, necesito saber algo más

de él. Todo lo que pueda averiguar. No información superficial… ésa ya la tengo.

—Entiendo. Lo investigaré y le diré lo que descubra.

—Excelente. Esperaré impaciente sus noticias.

—Malfoy, antes de que se vaya —Harry sacó del bolsillo la tabaquera que había

encontrado la noche anterior y se la mostró, observando atentamente la reacción del americano—

, ¿es suya?

Malfoy negó con la cabeza.

—No. No fumo. No soy partidario de ese desagradable vicio. —La especulación brilló en

sus ojos—. Tampoco es suya, ya que me ha preguntado por ella. ¿Dónde la encontró?

Harry se preguntó si debía contárselo o no, luego decidió que la verdad no haría ningún daño.

—La encontré debajo de una ventana abierta durante la fiesta de los Lastrange.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Malfoy, tendiendo la mano. Harry le entregó la caja y Malfoy la

estudió de cerca—. La he visto antes. Y no hace mucho. Pero no logro recordar dónde ni quién

la tenía. —Se la devolvió a Harry—. Si recuerdo algo, se lo haré saber.

Después de que Malfoy se fuera, Winslow anunció:

—Su señoría lo verá ahora.

Harry le siguió por el pasillo. El ruido de sus pasos era amortiguado por la alfombra de

tonos dorados y azules que cubría el suelo. Había espejos con marcos dorados y hermosas

pinturas, paisajes y algunos austeros retratos de caballeros que sin duda alguna eran antepasados

de los Gatesbourne, colgados de las paredes revestidas de paneles de madera. Flores recién

cortadas adornaban los floreros de cristal de las mesas y su fragancia floral se mezclaba con un

ligero aroma a cera de abejas. Todo aquello era una muestra de riqueza y privilegio.

Winslow llegó a la puerta de lo que supuso que era el estudio privado del conde y lo

anunció. La luz del sol entraba a raudales por las enormes ventanas que había en la pared del

fondo, iluminando los muebles de caoba y cuero, la enorme chimenea y las librerías que cubrían

las paredes de suelo a techo. El conde de Gatesbourne estaba sentado tras un brillante escritorio,

observando cómo se acercaba Harry con el mismo entusiasmo que observaría a un insecto.

—¿Qué le trae por aquí, Potter?

El brusco saludo no sorprendió a Harry. A poca gente le entusiasmaba recibir la visita de

un detective. Con un gesto despreocupado de su mano, el conde le indicó que tomara asiento en

una silla de cuero frente al escritorio. Después de sentarse, Harry le contó al conde el propósito

de su visita.

Cuando terminó, el conde guardó silencio, frunciendo el ceño durante un buen rato.

—Francamente, jamás he escuchado nada tan ridículo como esos disparates sobre

fantasmas —dijo finalmente, observando a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados y sin el menor

rastro de calidez.

Si Harry tuviera que describir al conde con una sola palabra, elegiría «frío». Todo en su

conducta y en su tono de voz indicaba una frialdad extrema.

—Y en lo que respecta a esa extravagante historia que mi hija le contó anoche y que me

repitió a mí ésta mañana —continuó el conde—, sólo puedo concluir que la imaginación de esa

joven tontuela le ha jugado una mala pasada. Sólo una mujer puede sacar esas conclusiones tan

descabelladas de algo tan simple como una rama golpeando una ventana.

Harry apretó la mandíbula ante el tono despectivo del conde y las palabras con las que

había descrito a Hermione. Sintió un abrumador deseo de defenderla, algo inaudito ya que él mismo

había cuestionado toda la historia, además de haber pensado que ella había sido una tonta al

aventurarse sola en el jardín. Tonta y… dolorosamente deseable.

Sí, si él tuviera que describir a Hermione con una sola palabra, sería ésa. «Deseable.» «Tonto»

se lo reservaría para sí mismo. Aunque quizá le cuadrara mejor «idiota»; ceder a su deseo de

besarla y tocarla había sido con toda certeza el colmo de la idiotez.

—Le he ordenado al jefe de jardineros que recorte las ramas que rodean las ventanas de

Hermione, así no habrá más ruidos similares a los de éstas dos últimas noches.

La voz del conde sacó a Harry de su ensimismamiento y le hizo fruncir el ceño.

—¿Las dos últimas noches? ¿Lady Hermione volvió a oír sonidos extraños anoche?

—Oyó el viento. Las dos últimas noches. Le aseguro que ya no volverá a oírlo más.

Algo en el tono del hombre hizo resonar las alarmas en la cabeza de Harry, que cerró los

puños involuntariamente. Estaba familiarizado con los hombres como el conde. Hombres que

utilizaban la intimidación. Harry sabía reconocer a un matón cuando lo veía. Pero había pasado

mucho tiempo desde que el padre de nadie le había intimidado.

—Yo tampoco creo en fantasmas, pero dada la reciente oleada de crímenes, creo que lo

que lady Hermione merece al menos es una investigación —dijo Harry, manteniendo el tono y la

expresión neutros.

Talento que había perfeccionado a lo largo de los años.

El conde le dirigió otra gélida mirada.

—En mi casa no falta ningún objeto. No me han robado. No han asesinado a nadie de mi

familia. No existen pruebas de que haya ocurrido nada fuera de la frívola imaginación de mi hija.

No debería haberle contado esa extraña historia. Le aseguro que no volverá a cometer ese error.

Harry tensó los hombros. No sabía cómo pretendía el conde asegurarse de que Hermione

no volviera a cometer ese error, pero sí sabía que todos sus instintos de protección estaban alerta.

—Quizá no le hayan robado, pero le aseguro que éste asesino fantasma intentó robar a lord

Lastrange anoche. —Tras informar al conde sobre la ventana que había encontrado abierta la noche

anterior, añadió—: Ésta mañana comprobé los parterres que rodean la mansión de lord Lastrange.

Había huellas justo debajo de la ventana. Alguien intentó entrar. Sin embargo, nadie abrió la

ventana después de que yo la trabara. He interrogado al personal de lord Lastrange ésta mañana.

Salvo un lacayo que creyó haber visto a una figura oscura abandonando el jardín una hora

después de que terminara la fiesta, no hemos encontrado ninguna otra pista.

—Así que a Lastrange no le robaron, ni tampoco atacaron a nadie.

—No. Todavía no.

—Y tampoco me robaron a mí.

—No. Todavía no.

—Ni tengo intención de que ocurra.

—Un propósito encomiable que no puedo más que aplaudir. Sin embargo, el criminal

conocido como el fantasma puede pensar lo contrario

El conde apoyó las manos en el brillante escritorio de madera, empujó la silla hacia atrás y

se puso en pie.

—Mi casa es segura, y no hay pruebas de que alguien haya intentado entrar. No hay nada

que investigar aquí, señor Potter, así que si me disculpa…

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió la brusca despedida del conde_._ Dirigiendo una mirada

ceñuda hacia la puerta, el conde ordenó que entraran.

La puerta se abrió y lady Hermione apareció en el umbral. Y de repente Harry se sintió

como si hubieran succionado todo el aire de la habitación.

Demonios, Hermione le robaba el aliento literalmente. Estaba ataviada con un vestido de

talle alto del mismo color dorado que sus increíbles ojos. La prenda, aunque sencilla, resaltaba las

exuberantes curvas femeninas. Llevaba el pelo dorado recogido en lo alto, con brillantes

tirabuzones enmarcándole las mejillas y el delgado cuello. Iluminada por un brillante rayo de sol,

lady Hermione parecía un ángel.

Harry posó la mirada durante varios segundos en su boca… en esos labios exuberantes

que se habían abierto tan ansiosamente bajo los de él. Unos labios que Harry sabía ahora que

eran suaves. Y cálidos. Y que sabían a vainilla. Sintió un repentino deseo de retorcerse y se obligó

a levantar la mirada hacia la de ella.

Aunque procuró con todas sus condenadas fuerzas ocultar la llamarada de deseo que ardía

en él cada vez que la miraba, supo que no había tenido éxito, en especial cuando las mejillas de

Hermione se tiñeron de un profundo rubor.

—Hermione, ¿piensas quedarte como una estatua en la puerta o vas a decirme por qué has

interrumpido mi reunión? —Para nadie pasó desapercibido la irritación en las frías palabras del

conde.

Harry observó cómo ella volvía la mirada hacia su padre. La vio humedecerse los labios

en un gesto que denotaba nerviosismo antes de aventurarse a dar unos tímidos pasos dentro de la

estancia.

—Siento mucho interrumpir, papá, pero deseaba hablar contigo y con el señor Potter. Con

respecto a esto. —Inspiró hondo como para armarse de valor, luego cruzó la alfombra con pasos

más firmes y le tendió un sucio trozo de papel a su padre.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó el conde con un tono impaciente.

—Una nota. La encontré en el suelo de mi dormitorio, justo al lado de la puerta… como si

alguien la hubiera deslizado por debajo.

—¿Y por qué debería interesarnos esto al señor Potter o a mí?

—Porque es una nota… extraña.

—¿Qué dice, lady Hermione? —preguntó Harry.

—Dice…

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más, el conde le arrebató la misiva y la abrió. Luego

frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué demonios significa esto?

—¿Me permite? —preguntó Harry, tendiendo la mano.

El conde le entregó bruscamente la nota. Harry bajó la mirada a las palabras mal escritas:

«Será la siguiente». Después alzó los ojos hacia lady Hermione.

—¿Cuándo la encontró?

—Hace sólo unos minutos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que había abandonado su dormitorio?

Ella consideró la respuesta.

—Más o menos dos horas.

—¿Está completamente segura de que la nota no se encontraba allí cuando salió?

—Sí. La vi cuando abrí la puerta. No me habría pasado desapercibida antes, ya que el papel

destacaba en el suelo de madera oscura.

—¿Reconoce la letra?

—No.

—¿Había recibido antes una nota similar?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No.

El conde se aclaró la garganta.

—Obviamente la ha escrito alguien casi analfabeto. Probablemente se le cayó a uno de los

criados y se coló por debajo de la puerta.

Harry arqueó las cejas.

—Me parecen demasiadas coincidencias, milord. Y debo decirle que no me gustan nada

éste tipo de coincidencias.

El conde le dirigió una mirada fría.

—¿Qué está sugiriendo, Potter?

—Sugiero que sus empleados deben ser interrogados. Porque si ésta nota no se cayó sin

querer, ni se metió fortuitamente bajo la puerta del dormitorio de lady Hermione, debemos

considerar lo que parece que es. —Se le encogieron las entrañas y tuvo que esforzarse por

continuar hablando—: Una amenaza contra lady Hermione. Una amenaza de alguien que ha estado,

o que todavía está, en su casa.

**Continuara…**


End file.
